Bad Girls
by Youkai55
Summary: We all know of stories that portray Kagome, Sango, and Kagura as Good Girls and the guys are on the Bad Side right? Well, what if the roles were reversed and the girls are not so good and the guys are the ones running a shrine? Read and find out. Please be gentle, this is my first Inuyasha based story. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi as well as others. I own none of this other than the idea.**

It was early morning on the streets of Tokyo and three of the closest friends that could ever be, rode their motorcycles through the quiet streets weaving their way through the silent neighborhoods.

"Hey Sango," Kagura yelled over the dull roar of her custom painted Yamaha YZ-RF6. "Did you get that hot guy's number?"

Sango was not as flashy as the other two girls were and she had a bike to match her personality. She rode a custom made Harley styled machine with an exhaust system that was loud enough to let everyone know within a three block radius, she was near. Sango did hear Kagura's question and responded, "No, he was too chicken when I told him I wanted to take him home and tie him up. Too bad though, he seemed to have a body that could bring me pleasure."

"Dear sisters," Kagome said. "You both had shots of going home with hot guys and you both blew it!" Kagome had a personality and tastes very similar to Kagura. So, she also had the same bike. However, instead of it being painted a light purple, hers was painted a bright red to match her fiery personality and attitude.

They pulled up to a stop light with Kagome in the middle of the three. Then Kagura and Sango turned their heads to Kagome and Sango asked, "What happened with thy guy you were dancing with? You both seemed to be hitting it off and you both were giving off signals you wanted to go further."

Kagome eyes never left the stoplight in front of her. Just as the light changed, she answered, "I fucked him in the back of the club." Then she took off, leaving the other two stunned females in her wake.

Sango and Kagura looked at each other before focusing on their friend and attempting to catch up with her as Kagome sped through the streets.

About the same time, two pairs of eyes opened to greet the sunrise.

Touga rolled over to kiss his wife of over three-hundred years and said, "Good morning."

"It is now," Izayoi said before she kissed her husband again. "The shine is going to be very busy today. Can you wake the boys while I get breakfast started?"

"Certainly my love," Touga said as he slipped out of their shared bed and pulled on a pair of shorts.

Izayoi watched has her husband dressed. She especially admired his taut bottom as the waistband of his shorts pulled up past his hips. She crawled back across the bed, wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "You have made me a very happy woman Touga. Not only do I have the pleasure of being married to one of the most considerate and loving men in the world, but one who has a body that makes other women and some men do a double take as you pass."

Touga loved his wife beyond compare, especially when she felt like being playful as she did now. He turned around and picked her up off of the bed and said, "And you my dear Izayoi have made me very happy as well. You have warmed this old dog's heart. After my first wife passed, you gave me something that I could never repay in equal value."

"Oh," she replied as her eyes piqued with question. "And what would that be?"

"A family," he responded. "You gave me and Sesshoumaru a home and then a son."

"And I love all of my dogs," Izayoi said. She slapped his butt, then said, "Go and wake your sons, this shrine will be full of visitors in a few hours and we have to clean up from last night's rain storm."

"Alright, I'll go and wake our sons, plus Miroku. You will have to remind me why we took him in again when he has his own family across town," Touga said as he separated from Izayoi and went to their bedroom door.

"He is Inuyasha's best friend and he needed a safe place to stay while his parents are away and you know, you like him like family dear," Izayoi said as she dressed.

"You are right dear," Touga replied. "He would make a very good addition to our family." He slipped out of the bedroom and into the hallway before sliding the door closed. As he walked down the narrow hall with lavishly adorned walls and polished wood floors, his slipper covered feet barely made a sound. He listened to sounds of crickets still singing their songs from outside of the shrine's walls as he stopped at his first son's door. He turned to the left and softly knocked on the door frame before sliding the door open.

Sesshoumaru was already awake and dressed for their busy day when he heard the door slide open. He turned and bowed to his father and said, "Good morning father."

"Good morning son, you ready to start our busy day?" Touga asked.

"Yes father, I'm looking forward to teaching the ways of Shinto to the children of this city again," he responded.

"Good, they children love you son. I'm proud of you, I hope you know that?" Touga said.

"Of course I do father," Sesshoumaru said as he synched his belt to his waist.

Touga smiled at his first son, then left. He walked down the hall to his second son's door and knocked before sliding the door open.

Inuyasha was busy going through his morning exercises when he heard the door slide open to his room. As he performed a one-arm push-up, he said, "Good morning father."

"Good morning Inuyasha, why are you not dressed yet?" Touga asked.

"Sorry father, I was up late studying for a test. I accidentally slept late. I apologize," he answered as his ears drooped forward.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing to apologize for," Touga said. "You are a fantastic student and you are going to pass that test, even without studying the way you do."

Inuyasha stood up and went to his father. He hugged the older demon tightly and said, "Thank you father, you don't know how much I wanted to hear your praise."

Touga hugged his son back and said, "I'm always proud of you Inuyasha. You, your brother, and even your friend Miroku make me proud.

"Father, can you let me go? I want to shower and get dressed," Inuyasha said.

Touga let go of his son and Inuyasha went to go and shower.

After he left for the bathroom, Touga couldn't help but to take a look at a test that happened to be lying on his son's desk. He picked up the piece of paper and read the grade. Touga put the test down, looked at the bathroom's door, and smiled. He turned back to the test and wrote his own note to his son before leaving the room.

Inuyasha returned from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He quickly noticed that his father wrote something on his recent calculus test. He went over to the desk and picked up the test. His eyes filled with tears as he read, 'Your mother and I knew you could ace this test Inuyasha. Great job son! We love you!' Inuyasha turned towards the closed door of his room and said, "I love you too father."

Touga heard his son and smiled a little wider. He finally made it to Miroku's door and gave it a light knock.

Miroku was busy practicing his chants and the scriptures he was to give a sermon on later in the day at the shrine's temple. He had a pair of earbuds in his ears and was listening to a series of chants and reciting them back perfectly.

Touga watched and listened to Miroku studying and reciting the chants without flaw. He finally said, "Miroku, my wife is making breakfast and if you want any, I suggest you head downstairs and get some before my sons get there first."

Not getting a response from Miroku, he lifted an eyebrow and walked over to the boy. He noticed Miroku still didn't respond to his footfalls and finally noticed the earbuds in his ears. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and Miroku removed his earbuds and turned his head to face the demon who took him in. He said, "My apologies Mr. Takahashi, I didn't hear you."

"Miroku, how many times have I asked you not to call me Mr. Takahashi?"

"Too many Mr…" Miroku started to respond but noticed Inu-Taisho's starting to turn red. "Touga."

Touga relaxed then said, "That is much better Miroku. You have been part of our extended family for decades. You might as well be family." He placed his right hand on the boy's right shoulder, then asked, "What are you working on so intently Miroku?"

"This passage is very prevalent to this time of the year Touga and I want to get the chants perfect for every member of the community," Miroku replied.

"Miroku, every time you take the altar, the parishioners no matter how young, stop what they are doing and listen to everything you say. You really should think about becoming a priest." Touga said.

"I have thought about it Taisho, and I think I would love to be this shrine's priest," Miroku stated.

"You have some competition for that spot Miroku," Touga said. "Izayoi is making breakfast and if we want any, might I suggest we head to the kitchen before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get there first?"

"Your wife is making breakfast?" Miroku asked as his eyes went wide and stood up. "She makes some of the best mackerel there is and you are right, if we don't get there before your sons, they will eat everything in sight!"

Touga laughed for a minute then heard the footfalls of his sons in the hall. He then said, "Move it son, or those two are going to get to my wife's cooking before we do," and ran out of the room.

Miroku was completely stunned with what Touga had just called him. Yes, he loved being around Inuyasha's family and he felt at home while at the shrine but to actually hear Touga, the most powerful demon in Tokyo call him son, made his heart beat faster. As he followed the Alpha demon out of the room, he proudly said, "He called me son!"

After the boys had breakfast, they started their morning cleaning of the shrine's grounds. Sesshoumaru started sweeping by the torii gates, while Miroku and Inuyasha swept the stairs and the sidewalk leading to the shrine's grounds.

Meanwhile, the girls were riding through the streets near the old shrine when Sango heard a funny noise from her bike's engine. "That is the last time I let one of your boyfriends touch my baby Kagome!" She pulled off to the side of the road and got off of her bike. She crouched down to listen to the engine.

Kagome and Kagura turned around and stopped next t Sango. Kagome lifted her visor and asked, "Yoso only gave it an oil change. How badly could he screw up your engine?"

"If he wasn't so busy staring at your ass while he was changing the oil, he might not have cross-threaded the oil pan's drain plug." Sango responded.

Kagura removed her helmet, shook out her hair, then said, "Sango is right Kagome, Yoso was so engrossed in watching your ass in those leather pants, he couldn't even handle a screwdriver! It's no wonder he screwed up Sango's bike."

"Hey! I can't help it if I have a great ass that looks good in leather!" Kagome yelled back.

"No you can't Kagome but now what am I going to do?" Sango asked.

"My brother once broke down around here. He told me that one of the sons of the shrine's owner was able to fix his car and didn't want anything in return," Kagura stated.

"Perfect!" Sango stated as she stood back up and threw her right leg over her bike. She sat in the saddle and threw her hair back over her left shoulder then said, "At least with him looking at my baby, I might be able to ride her home instead of leaving her by the side of the road."

They all slowly made their way to the shrine and parked in front of the torii gate. Sango took off her helmet and turned her head to the right to look at the impressively large gate straddling the long staircase leading to the shrine's grounds. "Are you sure we are in the right place Kagura?"

Kagura already dismounted her bike and had her helmet removed. She put her helmet on the saddle of her bike and replied, "This is definitely the right place. There is not another shrine with a gate like this for miles around."

Kagome got off of her bike and intently looked at the gate. The longer she stared at the gate, the more she felt if she passed through it, her life was going to change. However, she didn't know if the premonition she was feeling was going to be a change for the better or throw her life into a tail-spin she would never recover from. Kagome shook her head to clear it and said, "If you are going to have this guy look at your bike, let's go and find him. I want to go back to our apartment and get some shut eye before we head back out again tonight."

Again?" Kagura asked as she turned her head towards her friend. "We have been out clubbing for the past three nights in a row. Can't we just stay in tonight?"

Kagome went over to her friend and got in her face. She then spat, "If you are too tired to go out and find a man to take back to our apartment Kagura, then stay out of our way when we get back. Sango and I plan on having a good time with the men we bring home and I don't need your wimpy ass killing our mood!"

Sango quickly got between the two girls and said, "Kags, calm the fuck down! We are all tired. Face it; we have been out partying for almost three days straight. We all need to rest."

Kagome was about to respond when she heard a very commanding voice from the top of the stairs.

"Ladies, if you would mind watching your language, I would very much appreciate it," Inu-no-Taisho said with his arms crossed looking down at the three girls who in his opinion were not dressed appropriately at all.

Kagura knew who the voice belonged to and also knew this particular demon was not to be crossed at all. She responded, "Please forgive us, my friend's bike has a cross threaded oil plug and she was hoping that your son could take a look at it. He worked on my brother's car not that long ago and his work was phenomenal."

Inu-no-Taisho remembered Miroku working on some lower demon's car just because he asked him for help. He un-crossed his arms and said, "Ladies, please bring your bikes around back and I will find Miroku for you. However, he is rather busy preparing to give a sermon in a few hours so you might have to wait awhile, if that is alright?"

Kagome was about to protest but Kagura held up her left hand to her and answered, "That will be fine and thank you."

Inu-no-Taisho smirked at the female demon and walked away.

"Why did you stop me from telling that pompous ass, we don't wait for anything!?" Kagome yelled.

Kagura turned to the other two and said, "That dear Kagome was a demon you don't want to ever be on his bad side."

"What are you talking about Kagura?" Sango asked.

"That man is one of the strongest demons around. Touga Takahashi has been the Alpha demon of the Western Lands for centuries and his sons are almost as strong and powerful as he is," Kagura replied.

Sango put her hands on the handgrips of her bike and started pushing it towards the back entrance of the shrine as she said, "He can be the head clown for all I care, as long as his son fixes my bike. Let's go girls."

As they walked their bikes though a smaller torii gate at the rear of the shrine's grounds, Kagome felt a large weight on her shoulders. She shook her head in attempt to dispel the feeling she was experiencing at the moment. But it didn't work.

"You ladies can leave your bikes here and if you want, you can come into the temple or head over to the rectory for a cold drink," Inu-no-Taisho said.

"Thank you for your kindness," Kagura responded. She turned to her friends and sternly said, "Right girls?"

Sango quickly caught on to what Kagura was telling her and she responded in kind, "Yes, thank you so much."

Kagome still did not like being on the shrine's grounds let alone being polite to a man she barely knew. Although she didn't want to make her host upset. She responded, "Thanks."

Touga left them alone to make their decision.

Since none of us want to go into the temple, let's have that drink," Sango said.

They left their bikes and walked over to the rectory building. As they walked, a few of the older parishioners took noticed of the way they were provocatively dressed and snickered as they passed.

As they arrived at the rectory, Kagura slid the door open and entered. Just as soon as she did, her eyes fell on who she could only assume was Inu-no-Taisho's eldest son. She let her eyes wander down his tall and well-built form dressed in white shrine robes with red accents. Then her eyes locked with his golden orbs.

She held her gaze for a minute until Sesshoumaru asked, "May I help you with something miss?"

Kagura quickly shook her head and replied, "Your father invited me and my friends to have a drink."

"Friends?" he asked not seeing the other two. He looked in disbelief that such an attractive woman would debase herself by wearing a short black mini-skirt and a halter-top. Although he did have to admit, he liked the way her long legs looked in her outfit.

Kagura pulled Kagome and Sango into the room without moving her eyes from the hunk of demon in front of her.

"What the hell Kagura!?" Kagome asked as she was pulled into the room and tried to regain her balance.

"Please refrain from using that type of language when visiting these grounds young lady," Sesshoumaru said as his eyes narrowed and focused on Kagome.

Once again, Kagome was about to tear into the man in front of her but Kagura stopped her and quietly said to her, "You don't want to go there Kags. The Takahashi's are very powerful as well as very influential. One wrong move around them and their family can make our lives very miserable."

Kagome swallowed her aggravation towards Sesshoumaru. She then looked past Kagura and said, "I did not mean to offend you or these grounds. Please accept my apology."

"No harm done. Please keep in mind there may be children on these grounds and I would prefer they do not hear such harsh language," Sesshoumaru replied. He started walking towards the kitchen and said, "I will return shortly with your beverages, please make yourselves at home."

As he disappeared behind a divider, the Sango and Kagome turned to Kagura who was watching every step Sesshoumaru took. Sango elbowed her in the ribs and said, "Someone's got a crush on a certain demon, I wonder who that could be?"

"Sango, are you saying that our dear friend has got the hots for Mr. Tall, mysterious, and hunky?" Kagome mockingly asked.

Kagura simply removed a feather from her hair and waved it like a fan at the girls. A gust of wind blew them back and into the arms of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Good morning ladies," Miroku said.

Sango turned her head to see a very handsome man wearing a white shrine robe with blue accents and was carrying a book in his arm. His jet black hair was very neatly done in a low pony tail that stopped just above his shoulders and from what she could feel below the robe he wore, he had a decent build.

Miroku gazed at the girl he was holding and looked into her eyes. To him, they radiated a heat that burned into his soul, then he gazed lower to her long and curvy body dressed in a tight black shirt and matching pants. On her feet were these scarlet boots with chains that wrapped around the tops. His heart beat faster the longer he held her in his arms. Miroku smiled at her and asked, "I'm Miroku, what is your name?"

Sango for some reason felt like she belonged in Miroku's arms. She shuddered for a second when he spoke to her, then replied, "Sango, my name is Sango."

"Such a sweet name for a delicate flower. Might I ask what brought you and your friends to the shrine today out of all days?" Miroku asked.

"One of acquaintances tried to give my bike and oil change, but messed it up very badly. I was told you could take a look at it?" Sango asked.

"I can defiantly take a look at your bike Sango," Miroku replied. "Unfortunately, it will have to wait. I have to give a sermon in about a half an hour and I can't get these robes greasy. I hope you understand."

"Miroku captivates the entire temple when he speaks," Inuyasha said. "I have an idea, why don't you ladies stay for the sermon and then Miroku will take a look at your bike? The New Year just past and today's sermon is special. I promise you are going to love hearing him preach."

Kagome lifted her left hand and felt Inuyasha's silky tresses slip through her fingers. She then looked up and noticed the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes she had ever seen. She also noticed his chiseled jaw, his wide smile, and these two cute dog ears on the top of his head. She backed away from him ever so slightly and asked, "Just what are you?"

"I'm sorry miss, I'm Inuyasha. The second son of Touga and Izayoi Takahashi. I'm also as you could guess, not 100% human. I am what is known as a hanyou, half human and half inu-youkai. And you are?"

Kagome quickly glanced over his body and she liked what she was able to see. Inuyasha seemed to have a very muscular build and was very handsome for a hybrid. She responded, "Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Inuyasha said and quickly looked her over as well as her friends. He then said, "If you three are going to attend today's services, you will need to change your clothes. We can't have you three parading around is such skimpy and tight attire."

"My brother is right ladies," Sesshoumaru said as he returned with a pitcher of cold orange juice. As he put the pitcher down as well as a small stack of cups, he said, "You can't wear your current clothes in the temple. It would be disrespectful to the other parishioners. You should be able to find suitable attire in our sister's closet."

They all sat around the table and had their beverage while Miroku beamed with pride as he told Sango about the sermon he was about to deliver.

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome. There was something about her that drew his eyes to her and he wasn't sure what that particular thing was, but he was determined to find out.

Kagura was in the same boat as Inuyasha. Her eyes wouldn't break away from Sesshoumaru. Between his eyes and his very handsome features, she was drawn to him like a moth to light.

Eventually, the pitcher was drained and Miroku got up to clean up.

Sango joined him in the kitchen despite him telling her that he didn't need her help and she was a guest. But she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kagura leaned over to Kagome and said, "It seems I'm not the only one who has developed a crush. Our friends Sango appears to be smitten with Miroku and I have caught you looking at Inuyasha on more than one occasion. So, do you like him?"

Kagome was never the type of girl to be saddled with one man at any one time. She always had men at her Beck and Call. But Inuyasha seemed different than the men she hung out with. He seemed to be honest, caring, and the type of man any woman would die to be able to call theirs. "He's not bad Kagura," Kagome replied.

Miroku and Sango returned from the kitchen and Miroku said, "You three need to get changed, services start in fifteen minutes. Inuyasha, would you be so kind to show our guests to Shiori's room?"

"Sure. Ladies, will you follow me please," Inyasha said and led them out of the rectory and across the shrine's grounds to the main house.

The house was simple but large enough to let six to seven people live comfortably. They entered the kitchen and noticed a woman standing by the stove, making a pot of tea. She had long meticulously straight black hair that fell to her knees. She was humming a song to herself while being completely engrossed in what she was doing.

"Mother, I would like you to meet our guests," Inuyasha said.

Izayoi turned around with a wide smile on her face and said, "Welcome into our home girls. I'm Inuyasha's mother but you can call me Izayoi. I hate being called Mrs. Takahashi."

The girls all noticed Izayoi was gorgeous and they all laughed at her statement.

Kagome stopped laughing first and said, "If you were only a hair younger Izayoi, you would fit right in with our little crew."

Izayoi chuckled for a second then said, "I appreciate you saying that miss, but I am older than I appear. Ever since I mated Touga, I was able to take on his life span. I'm actually about 250 years old."

"You're what!?" Sango asked.

"You heard right young lady, I am close to 250 years old and my husband is bordering 275. Our sons are 200 and 175 respectively," Izayoi responded.

"Mother," Inuyasha said. "Our guests need to change their clothes so they can hear Miroku give his sermon in the temple."

Izayoi looked the girls over and said, "I don't know why you three beautiful girls need to dress like that. However, it's your choice but you cannot wear such revealing clothing on these grounds." She turned to her son and then said, "Inuyasha, please take our guests to Shiori's room and show them her closet. She must have something that will fit them."

"Of course mother," Inuyasha said. "Please follow me." As he started to leave, Kagura turned to Izayoi and said, "Thank you for your hospitality Madam Takahashi."

Izayoi looked at Kagura for a moment, then recognized her. She asked, "Is your name Kagura?"

Kagura nervously asked, "You know who I am?"

"Yes, and I know that you are a very powerful wind youkai," Izayoi said as she walked towards Kagura. "Please change and come back here. I want to have a word with you, in private."

Kagura knew she could not refuse her request. However, the fact she wanted to talk to her alone made her nervous. Eventually she responded, "Of course Lady Izayoi, I'll be right back."

They all left Izayoi in the kitchen and walked down a short hall until they stopped at a wall. "Please follow me. Shiori's room is down this way." Inuyasha said.

They turned to the right and walked another twenty five feet to a sliding door with white dense paper windows and a few sakura trees painted on the panes.

Inuyasha slid the door open and motioned for the girls to enter.

Kagome was the first one in and heard the sounds of lightly running water in the back ground. She also noticed the room was very sparsely decorated and there wasn't even a bed to sleep on. Kagome looked to the wall that had a simple desk and chair on it and noticed several paintings of flowers and trees hanging from the wood paneling. As she went to examine one of the paintings, she asked, "Who painted these? They are very good."

"That would be my sister," Inuyasha replied as he walked over to her and looked at the painting she was staring at. "Shiori always had an eye for finding the beauty in every living thing out there. Before she left for college, she would spend hours in the shrine's garden painting her heart out only to give her paintings away to one of the children visiting the shrine."

"She sounds like a very kind and giving person Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"She is," he replied. He finally turned around to look at Kagome's face and really got a chance to notice how beautiful she actually was. He gulped as his desire to touch her delicate face increased. Chastising himself for thinking that he might have found someone that might actually want to be with him. Not as a friend but as a romantic interest. He backed away from her, went over to his sister's closet, and said, "Shiori's taste in clothing might not be to your liking. However, I can guarantee she will have something that will fit you." Inuyasha said before he left the room and slid the door closed.

He leaned against the opposite wall and looked at his sister's door for a second before he said, "Don't be a fool. She is way out of your league and would never think about dating you."

The girls watched him leave then after the door closed, Sango went over to Kagome and said, "I thought he was going to kiss you Kags and from the look on your face, I don't think you would have minded at all."

Kagome turned her head to face Sango and replied, "I doubt it. He seems to be the type of guy that wouldn't kiss a girl unless they were serious about each other." She turned her body to look at the door and said, "Too bad though, he looks like he could be a real good kisser, not to mention he has a nice butt."

"Hmm, a nice butt?" Sango mocked. "You have been watching him enough to notice that he has a nice ass. I think Kagura and I had better start making plans for your wedding Kags. I can picture it now you and he get married and have three or four kids and all of them have his adorable ears."

Kagome smirked then put Sango in a headlock under her left arm.

As the girls play fought on the other side of the door, a certain hanyou heard everything that was said. His demeanor perked up when Kagome said that he could be a good kisser and walked back towards his own room to finish getting ready for the sermon.

The girls all finished changing into Shiori's clothing and looked at themselves in a full length mirror by the closet door. Kagome now was wearing a white dress that stopped at two inches above the knees and a very modest neck line. Sango managed to find a black dress where the right side's hem was higher than the left and was held up by a single wide strap over her left shoulder. Kagura had changed into a sky-blue dress which almost fully covered her collar bone but left the upper part of her back exposed. The skirt fell just below her knees and moved with every step she took.

"Wow Kagura, you look gorgeous in that!" Sango said as she looked over the wind demoness. "If I was into girls, I would be begging to sleep with you."

"I'll take that as a compliment Sango," she replied and looked her friend over. Kagura then said, "You are going to have the un-divided attention of a certain monk when he sees you in that. I only hope he doesn't screw up his sermon because he is focusing on you."

"Yeah and I wouldn't be surprised if a long-haired demon didn't swoop in and carry you away for some _private_ time," Kagome said to Kagura.

She turned to her friend and said, "So says the girl that has a hanyou wrapped around her finger already. Inuyasha would be your little lap dog if you let him. All you have to do is give him a little pet and he is yours."

Kagome sort of liked Inuyasha but she also knew he was too good for her and would probably never think of her in a romantic way. She just huffed in response to Kagura and left Shiori's room.

As Kagome stormed out of the room, she collided with Inuyasha who was now wearing a shrine robe that seemed to hug his body and showed off his build perfectly. Kagome's eyes wandered over his body and started to feel very warm all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." He said then looked at her. Seeing Kagome in Shiori's dress made his heart flutter. He then said, "You look beautiful in that dress Kagome."

"No harm done Inuyasha and you look quite handsome yourself," Kagome replied.

"Not many girls say that to me," Inuyasha said as he blushed. "Thank you. Shall we head over to the temple? It's not polite to be late and we are going to want a seat to hear Miroku give his sermon."

"Can we wait for Sango?" Kagome asked. "She is going to want a seat right up front."

"Sure," Inuyasha answered. "If you want, we can wait here for her or in the kitchen where it would be more confortable?"

"The kitchen would be fine," Kagome said.

Sango and Kagura finished fixing their makup then Sango turned her head to the demoness and asked, "What do you think Lady Izayoi wanted?"

Kagura was placing a blue and black colored feather in her hair which only enhanced her beauty even more when she heard Sango's question. As she walked over to where Sango was standing, she answered, "I have no idea but apparently, she knows who and what I am."

"Is that going to be a problem Kagura? Sango asked.

"I doubt it," Kagura replied. "Lady Izayoi seems nice and I doubt she has a malicious bone in her body."

Then they left Shiori's room and returned to the kitchen. As they entered, they found Inuyasha and Kagome over by the windows looking over the shrine's grounds and his left arm was draped over her shoulders.

Sango gave Kagura a slight shove and pointed to them. She then said, "I think those two are smitten with each other but they both are too nervous to admit it. Care to give them a not-so-gentle shove in the right direction?"

"Oh yes. Our friend could definitely use a good push," Kagura responded.

Izayoi heard Kagura's voice and said, "Good, you're back Kagura. Can you please help me bring these trays of snacks out to the Children's Temple?"

Kagura separated herself from Sango and went over to where Izayoi was standing. She picked up one of the trays of snacks and said, "It will be my pleasure Lady Izayoi."

They both walked out of the rear door of the kitchen and onto the shirne's grounds. As they passed over a small foot bridge that spanned a Koi pond, Izayoi said, "Kagura, you are one of the most powerful wind demonesses in the world as well as a very compassionate soul. I have asked you on more than one occasion in writing to join us at the shrine and assist with the teachings. But you refused every time. I would like to know why."

"I do appreciate the offer Lady Izayoi. But I as you said, I am a very powerful wind demoness and also a young one too. I want to have the wind guide me to where I should go and right now, it's telling me that I am home with my two friends," she responded.

"Kagura, as romantic as that sounds, you are missing your calling," *Izayoi said as she stopped in front of the very colorful building. She put the tray down she was carrying and went to stand in front of Kagura. As she looked into the demoness' eyes she said, "You do belong to the wind Kagura but as you well know, the wind is very fickle. This shrine needs someone like you in order to help it flourish and nurture those who come onto its grounds. It also needs another female's touch around here and as much as I want my daughter to help out around here, she has discovered her passion in life and I doubt she is going to return other than visiting for short periods of time."

"Lady Izayoi, what would you have me do, give up my life to serve the shrine?" Kagura asked.

"Not at all Kagura," Izayoi responded as she turned and picked up her tray again and walked towards the door of the building. Just before she opened the door, she said, "I want you contemplate what your life would be like after you see what goes on behind this door. My son didn't want to be in service to the shrine either. However, after he witnessed me teaching the children who visit the shrine and helped me nurture the children, he changed his mind and now; he willingly teaches the class on his own and loves every minute of it." She slid open the door and listened to the sounds of very happy children playing in the distance. "Come and see for yourself Kagura. Then make your own decision." She said as she entered the building.

Kagura followed Izayoi into the building and heard the kids playing as well as Sesshoumaru's laughing right along with them. She put her tray down right next to Izayoi's and gazed out into the classroom. Kagura witnessed the second most powerful Inu-youkai in the west, reading to several children who seemed to be hanging on every word he spoke. The wind-demoness felt very warm all of a sudden as his eyes lifted from the book he was reading and met hers.

A little girl saw Kagura standing alone by the kitchen and went over to her. She tugged on the hem of Kagura's dress and asked, "Why are you standing here by yourself miss?" She reached out with her tiny hand and took the demoness' hand in hers and led her towards the circle of children.

Kagura only wanted to see what was going on and listen to Sesshoumaru tell his tale, but she didn't want to upset the girl either. She allowed her to lead her to the circle and took a seat.

The girl looked at Kagura's features and asked, "You are very pretty, can I sit in your lap miss so I can see better?"

Kagura smiled at the girl and replied, "Sure."

The girl climbed into her lap and Kagura placed her left arm around her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru noticed the way Kagura sat with one of the smaller girls of the group and how her arm was protectively draped over the girl's shoulder. As he continued with his tale, he thought, 'There is something about this demoness that intrigues me. I need to find out what that is other than her beautiful smile.'

Kagura lifted her head away from the girl sitting in her lap and noticed Sesshoumaru looking directly at her as he told his tale from memory. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his eyes bored holes into her soul. Kagura never felt this way before and she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly and thought, 'No man or demon made me feel this way before. Even though he is quite handsome and is apparently very fond of the children, I'm not going to let him get under my skin.'

Sesshoumaru finished telling his story, closed the book he was holding, and asked, "Does anyone have any questions about the story I told?"

Not getting an answer from any of the children, Sesshoumaru then said, "My mother is in the cafeteria with some snacks for all of you."

Upon hearing that Lady Izayoi was present with their snack, all of the children got up from their seats and went to the cafeteria.

The little girl that was sitting in Kagura's lap turned to her and said, "Thank you miss." But before Kagura could respond, she kissed Kagura's left cheek and ran off to catch up with her friends.

Kagura rubbed the spot where the girl's lips touched her cheek and watched as the girl disappeared behind a divider. She smiled then heard Sesshoumaru say, "Ryoko seems to like you Kagura. She is normally quite shy and sits in a corner by herself."

"She is such a sweet child, why does she feel the need to be by herself?" Kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru stood next to her and when Kagura ran her fingers through her hair, he caught a faint odor of Sakura blossoms as well as something else that was quite pleasant. He then answered, "Ryoko came from a broken home. Her father left them when Ryoko was three after he was caught cheating with another woman. The divorce was rather hard on Ryoko and one night, she ran away from home."

Kagura listened to Sesshoumaru tell Ryoko's story and not only did she feel sorry for the little girl, she also wanted to have a little chat with her father about how stupid he was for throwing his daughter away for a piece of ass.

"I found her on the steps of the shrine, crying her eyes out and saying that her father didn't want her anymore. I picked her up and brought her into the residence building. I made sure that Ryoko ate something and out her to bed before calling the police and letting them know she was here and safe. The next morning, her mother came to pick her up and by brother noticed a large bruise on her left cheek. While Inuyasha is normally not a violent person, seeing Ryoko's mother like that made him see red. He took one sniff of her fingers and he locked in on the scent of Ryoko's father and went to teach him a lesson that he would never forget," Sesshoumaru said as he stepped away from Kagura before he was compelled to do something that he would regret.

Kagura noticed him stepping away from her and lifted her left eyebrow. She got out of her seat and stood next to Sesshoumaru before she said, "I hope Ryoko's father learned his lesson and he apologized to his family?"

"Unfortunately for him, he did not," Sesshoumaru replied. "He is currently in jail for assaulting my brother and Ryoko's mother."

Kagura hugged Sesshoumaru and rested her left cheek against his chest before she closed her eyes, listened to the demon's heart beating, and said, "I feel so sorry for her. Ryoko seems like such a sweet girl, I can't fathom the reason for her father acting like that."

Sesshoumaru returned the demoness' embrace and lowered his face so he could smell her hair again. The sweet odor made the demon smile and his desire to be with her increased rapidly. He pulled back ever so slightly, looked down at Kagura, gently lifted her head with his right hand so she could look into his golden eyes, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Kagura was not expecting to be kissed by Sessoumaru. However, her body responded very favorable to his intense kiss. She brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him back with the same intensity he kissed her.

"Who would like a cold drink?" Izayoi asked as she came out from behind the divider holding a tray of cups with cold juice. She quickly stopped in her tracks as she watched her eldest son kissing the young demoness. She put the tray down on a table and returned behind the divider to leave the two alone. She then said, "I knew they were meant for each other and all they needed was a gentle push and Kami would take over. Now, if my other son would realize what is in right in front him and ask the girl out, I could be a very happy woman."


	2. Bad Girls CH 2

**Same disclaimer as before. I own nothing except the plot.**

Kagome and Sango were led by Inuyasha into the temple. He quickly scanned the temple for a couple of open seats and found them, off in the corner by the altar. He pointed to the two seats and said, "My apologies, we seem to have a full house today. However, there are two remaining seats over there. Please excuse me, I have to help Miroku finish getting ready." Inuyasha then left the two girls at the back of the temple.

As soon as she was outside, he slumped against the wall and asked himself, "What is it with Kagome? Whenever I am near her, I get the desire to kiss her." He stood back up again and started walking towards the back of the temple as he said, "I think I need to have a long talk with father after services today."

Sango watched him leave then turned to look at her friend who had a slight blush on her face. Sango smirked, then said, "If I didn't know you, I would say you like him."

"He's nice Sango and he is something that most of the guys I meet are not, a gentleman," Kagome replied.

"Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought Kags," Sango said. "Now I know you want to have little kids with cute dog ears!"

Kagome turned to her and scowled at her best friend. Then punched her in the arm before walking off to the front of the temple and taking her seat.

Sango rubbed her arm and watched her friend take her seat. She soon followed her and sat next Kagome. She then pulled her into a sideways hug.

Miroku was looking out at the sanctuary through a curtain and saw Kagome sit down followed by Sango. He then saw Sango pull Kagome into a hug and then he noticed how good Sango looked in Shiori's dress. He always thought Shiori looked good in that dress, but Sango appeared almost angelic in it.

Sango let go of Kagome and turned towards the altar in time to witness Miroku looking directly at her. Their eyes locked for a brief minute before he disappeared behind the curtain. Her heart beat faster in her chest from just a simple glance. She turned away and silently asked herself, "What is wrong with me? I'm normally the type of girl that wouldn't shy away from a hot guy's stare and here I am, getting bothered by a Monk's gaze!" She quickly righted herself and asked herself, "Wait a minute! Do I really think he is hot?"

Miroku was having similar issues behind the curtain. He knew he was a harmless flirt, especially when it came to beautiful members of the opposite sex. However, when he held Sango in is arms earlier, he felt something that he never felt before when he held another woman, content. He was about to leave the altar when he ran into his best friend who also looked vexed by something. Miroku asked, "My brother, something seems to be bothering you, care to tell me what it is?"

"Miroku, I do admit; something is bothering me and I'm not sure what to do about it," Inuyasha answered.

"Your father always said, 'Get it out in the open and you will feel better.' And he was right," Miroku said as he made his way over to his dearest friend. He slapped his right hand on Inuyasha's left shoulder, then said, "You can tell me anything you want and I promise I won't tell a soul."

Inuyasha sighed, then asked, "Why does she make me feel this way?"

"She? By she do you mean Kagome?" Miroku answered with his own question.

"Of course I mean Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he removed Miroku's hand from his shoulder and turned towards a brick wall. He then said, "When I am around Kagaome, I feel different. I feel warm and all I want to do is embrace her just to bring her closer to me." Inuyasha turned his head to his friend and asked, "Do you understand?"

"I believe I do," Miroku said. He looked around to make sure that Sesshoumaru or Touga wasn't anywhere near before he said, "I feel the same way towards her friend. I think we like those girls as more than friends."

Inuyasha turned to his friend and said, "There is no way any youkai or human girl would be interested in being with a lowly hanyou like me! I have learned a long time ago, hanyous are only good for either being doormats or servants! I'm destined to be alone here for the rest of my life!"

"How can you say that Inuyasha!?" Miroku asked. "You are one of the most compassionate and caring souls I have the pleasure of knowing! Remember that day we found Ryoko crying on the steps of the shrine? After you called the police to let them know she was here and she was safe, you went out and searched for her father to tell him his little girl was alright and she though he abandoned her."

"And where did that get me?" Inuyasha asked. "A right hook to the jaw, that's what."

"But you didn't retaliate," Miroku said. "You held back despite waiting to rip that guys head off for not only hitting you, but for throwing his daughter away."

"As much as I wanted to teach that jerk a lesson, I couldn't bring myself to do it," Inuyasha said. "Even though he is a jerk, he is still Ryoko's father and I couldn't live with myself if I made her cry."

Miroku took a quick look at his watch and noticed it was almost time to start the sermon. He lowered his arm to his side and asked, "Care to help me with the sermon? I saw Kagome in the front row. So, if you help me out there today, you might impress her."

Upon hearing Kagome's name, Inuyasha smirked and he stood a little taller. He went over to his friend, latched his left arm around Miroku's neck, and said, "Let's go, we don't want to keep the visitors waiting."

Sango was about to say something to Kagome when the curtain parted and Miroku and Inuyasha stepped out from behind the curtain. Miroku turned to his right and took his place behind the altar. He quickly scanned the crowd and his eyes fell on Sango before giving her a wink.

As if on cue, the everyone in the temple took their seats and faced the altar.

Miroku took in a deep breath and started the service with a prayer.

Sango heard the first words leave Miroku's mouth and she became transfixed on him, hanging on every word that left his mouth.

Miroku finished the prayer and said, "Good morning." He waited for a reply before he continued, "Today, we celebrate the New Year and with that celebration, we not only wish for a healthy and prosperous year to come, but also a year of new beginnings. In order to start this new year off right, please offer your neighbor your well wishes."

Everyone on the temple turned towards the other members and wished them well for the coming year.

A little boy that was sitting behind Kagome and Sango went over to them and said, "I wish you both a happy new year."

Both Sango and Kagome were not expecting a young boy to so casually come up to them and wish them. But for some reason they felt compelled to not only return the boy's gesture, but to embrace the child as well while they offered their own well wishes to the boy.

Inuyasha watched from the side of the altar as Kagome hugged the young boy and he thought, 'Now I know there is something more to this girl than what she shows to the world. I definitely have to get to know her better.'

Miroku was having similar thoughts. But he lifted his head and caught Touga's eye and realized he needed to keep things moving. He cleared his throat and said, "Please take your seats again and open your prayer books to page 162."

Everyone took their seats again and opened their books to the page he mentioned.

Miroku closed his eyes and remembered what he heard on the recording and started to mimic the chant just as he heard it earlier.

Touga listened to the chant in its entirety before he left the rear of the temple to find his wife and help her with the post sermon preparations. He then said, "That boy is going to make a fine monk when he gets older. My son couldn't have found a better person to call his best friend."

He found Izayoi walking away from the building they used to teach the children in with a large smile on her face. After he got closer to her, he asked, "What has my wife so happy, she is smiling?"

Izayoi embraced her husband and replied, "I think we have a new staff member of the shrine."

"Oh? What did my wife do?" Touga asked.

"Me? Nothing at all," Izayoi answered. "Well, almost nothing. I sort of gave our eldest son and a certain Wind youkai a little push and let the Kami do the rest."

Touga shook his head and then said, "My lovely wife is playing Match Maker again. Remember when you tried to get our daughter to date the boy down the street? They got along well at first, but then he got a little grabby with Shiori and she didn't like it. Well, after he put his hand on her one too many times, she lashed out and almost killed him. Personally, if I caught him touching my daughter that way, there wouldn't be enough of him left to bury!"

"Touga, you talk tough but I have known you long enough to know you would never kill anyone," Izayoi said.

"You're right dear, I normally wouldn't kill anyone unless they hurt my family! Then all bets are off," Touga said.

"In that case, would by big, bad husband care to help his wife in the kitchen preparing the afternoon snacks?" Izayoi asked.

Touga could never refuse a request from Izayoi no matter how hard he tried. The only thing he had to do was to look into her eyes and he would follow her around like the dog he was. He reached out and pulled her to him, then said, "I would love to. Just as long as you feed me too, my dear."

Izayoi kissed his left cheek then said, "How could I let any of my dogs go hungry. Of course I will feed you and later after everyone leaves, maybe we can spend some time in the springs behind the shrine, just the two of us?"

Touga lifted her up and cradled her in his arms and started walking off towards the kitchen. He then said, "My wife has a dirty mind. However, I will do as she wishes."

Sesshoumaru and Kagura pulled back from their first kiss and rested their foreheads against the others, breathing quite heavily.

Kagura looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and said, "I have never been kissed like that before." She ran her right hand's fingers through his long silver locks, then said, "I could very easily be persuaded to stay here if you keep kissing me like that."

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and kissed the back of it before he said, "There is more than enough room for you here Kagura, not that I want to push you into doing something that you are not ready for. The last thing I ever want to do is to make you feel obligated to stay here and be part of the shrine."

Kagura blushed ever so slightly before she slowly took her hand back and placed it in her lap. She then said, "Lady Izayoi has contacted me on more than one occasion, asking me to become a integral member of the shrine and to assist with the teachings. However, I always refused. Now that I have seen for myself what occurs on these grounds and all of the good that happens here, I'm not sure if my excuse for not accepting her proposal is valid anymore. Having Ryoko pull me into the fray and seeing how the children loved listening to you and how you interacted with them, broke my resolve to let the wind dictate where I go next. Now, I'm not sure if I want to leave this place, or leave you Sesshoumaru."

"Take your time and think about it Kagura," Sesshoumaru replied. "The shrine will always be here, and so will I."

"I will," Kagura said as she ran her fingers through her hair and turned away from him for a second. As she looked at the door, she asked, "Shall we see what my friends are up to?"

He let her go and after she stood, he rose as well and took her right hand in his before leading her out of the room and towards the temple. All the while they walked, he thought, 'I have never acted like this before when I was around a beautiful woman or demoness. Why did I kiss her back there and more importantly, why did she kiss me back?' He looked to his left and down at Kagura's face which had a light smile on it. He also felt real good holding her hand in his which brought a light smile to his face as well.

They ended up at the front door of the temple and heard Miroku start to give the closing player. Sesshoumaru held the door open so Kagura could enter and stand in the back of the temple.

She slid past him and took a position along the back wall and once Sesshoumaru let the door close ever so softly, he stood next to her and took her hand in his again.

Miroku lifted his head just in the nick of time to see Sesshoumaru take hold of Kagura's hand. As he finished the prayer he was saying, he thought, 'My older brother seemed to win a spot in Kagura's heart. Heck, if he can do it, then I have a decent shot of getting to know the lovely Sango better.' He closed the book in front of him and said, "That concludes this morning's sermon, for those who wish, Lord Touga and Lady Izayoi have a light snack prepared in the rectory. Please feel free to go over there and partake in the cooking that I have learned I can't live without. Go in peace." Miroku left the altar and stood next to Inuyasha who was very busy watching Kagome. He lightly elbowed him in the ribs then said, "Go and see if she would like an escort to the rectory brother."

Inuyasha snapped out of the spell he was under and said, "She is out of my league Miroku. There is no way she would want me anywhere around her."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Miroku asked. "Give it a go and let her tell you that for herself and not you making the choice for her. Trust me on this Inuyasha, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Inuyasha sighed, then said, "Alright, I'll go and ask her. But if she turns me down or calls me a lowly hanyou, I'm going to come after you, got it?" He then left the stage and went to stand next to Kagome.

Miroku followed behind him and stood next to Sango. He then asked her, "How did you like the sermon?"

Sango turned to him and answered, "I have never experienced a sermon being given like that before. It felt like I was part of the story and not just being told the tale."

"Ah, that is because I make sure go deeper in detail than what the books say. I guess you can say, I put my own spin on the prayers and sermons," Miroku said.

"You definitely did a great job," Sango said. "I never would expect that from such a young monk."

"I'm not a monk quite yet Sango," Miroku said. "Although someday I hope to be one. Allow me to change into something more appropriate and I will take a look at your bike for you."

"That would be great and thank you," Sango said.

Miroku took her hand in his and led her out of the temple and towards the residence.

Kagome watched her friend leave with Miroku, then Inuyasha asked, "What would you like to do Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to face him then asked in response," What do you mean?"

"We can either go with Miroku and Sango to fix her bike, head over to the rectory and have a snack with my parents, or there is something on the other side of the shrine's grounds that I think you will like."

Kagome thought about it for a minute and her curiosity got the better of her. She answered, "Let's go and see this something that you mentioned and I will determine if I like it or not."

Inuyasha extended his right hand to her which she took. As he closed his fingers around her smaller hand and felt the warmth radiating from it, he suddenly felt not only warm, but he also felt like his hand belonged intertwined with hers. After he ever so slightly blushed, he said, "I promise you will like what I am about to show you. There is not another spot within the city limits that is as breathtaking."

They left the temple and went around the rectory to a densely wooded area. After traveling down a narrow path for about ten minutes, they both heard the sounds of water lapping over rocks. They traveled for another minute and walked into a clearing and saw what appeared to be a hot spring that was being fed by a small stream. To their right was a pair of small wooden benches that were placed right alongside the spring.

Kagome never thought that such a place could exist within the city and she was definitely impressed. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and went over to the edge of the water and crouched down to dip her fingers into the warm water.

Inuyasha stood there and watched her very fluid movements and asked, "Do you like it?"

"To be honest, I love it," Kagome replied as a few tiny koi swam through her fingers.

Inuyasha came up to her, crouched down to her level, and put his right arm over her shoulders. He said as he watched the koi, "I have been told, this spring has been flowing through here for centuries and according to my father, this is also the place where he and my mother told each other for the first time that they loved each other."

Kagome turned her head to the left and looked at his face. She noticed that he had a glow about him that he didn't have before. She also liked his arm on her and for the first time with a man, she felt safe and secure. Kagome then said, "That is so romantic Inuyasha. One day, I hope to find a man that will tell me that."

Without removing his gaze from her hand in the water, he said, "Someday you will." As soon as he finished speaking, he stood up and said, "Miroku has probably figured out what is wrong with your friend's bike by now. Shall we head over and see what they are up to?"

Kagome went to stand but she slipped and almost fell backwards into the water. However, Inuyasha was quicker and caught her in his strong arms before she fell. He stood cradling her in his arms and Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces were inches apart and moving closer on their own accord. Just before their lips met, Kagome and Inuyasha realized what they were doing and very reluctantly pulled away and turned their heads so they could not see the other blush.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Kagome asked herself. 'I'm not the type of girl that he would be interested in at all. He seems the type of guy to go after someone like his mother and not a girl who runs around in tight leather and drinks and parties until the morning. In other words, not me! So why did I almost kiss him and let him kiss me?'

Inuyasha was having very similar thoughts running through his head. 'How stupid of me to try to kiss her! This girl is way out of my league and here I go and try to kiss her!' He turned his head to look at her for a brief second, before thinking, 'I do have to admit though, kissing her would probably feel very good.' He finally said, "I'm sorry Kagome, I should have not tried to kiss you just now. Please forgive me."

Kagome turned her head to face him and said, "It's alright, you weren't the only one who was caught up in the moment. But just to get it out of our systems, can you kiss me?"

Inuyasha did't have to think twice, as he leaned forward, he replied, "Certainly."

Their lips met for the first time and they closed their eyes as they let their first kiss take over.

Kagome gripped his neck tighter as she kissed him harder, almost begging him to let her take over and move things to the next level.

Inuyasha was lost too. His mind was telling him to pull away but his heart and body was telling him to let go and let her do what she wants. He then felt her tongue tap his lips and he opened his mouth to let her in and taste him.

Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth and slid it across his while her right hand fisted his hair and felt the silky threads as she thought, 'I like this more than I thought I would. I have been chasing after the wrong type of guy, this is where I belong.'

Inuyasha was falling fast for Kagome. Even though having a girl that was not related actually kiss him was a completely new experience, he liked, no, loved the feeling he was experiencing. He honestly didn't want this feeling to ever end.

Eventually they pulled back from their first kiss and rested their foreheads against the others. They looked into each other's eyes and Inuyasha breathlessly said, "Wow. I have never been kissed like that before." He gently kissed her forehead then asked, "Would you consider going on a date with me?"

Kagome lifted her head to look into his golden eyes and stroked his right cheek before she answered, "On one condition, you and your brothers will have to go clubbing with us tonight. We have seen what happens on the shrine's grounds and we know how you three behave when you are here. Now I want to know, how does my future potential boyfriend act when he is playing in one of _my_ playgrounds."

Inuyasha heard the term 'boyfriend' leave Kagome's mouth and he could not help but to smirk since he was given an opportunity to not only get to know her better, but to be able to call her his girlfriend. He then said, "It's a date!" He extended his right elbow to her foot her to slip her arm through, that is if she wanted to and asked, "Shall we go and see what our friends are up to?"

As he hoped, Kagome slipped her left arm though his and leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Lead on."

Miroku had removed the oil tank from Sango's baby, despite her protests and threatening to decapitate him if he so much as scratched the paint. As he examined the cross threaded oil plug and threads on the tank, he knew he would have to replace the plug and run a tap through the threads on the tank to reform the threads. He turned to Sango and said, "I can fix your oil tank without a problem. But I am going to have to completely clean out the tank when I am done to make sure there is no metal shavings left that could damage the engine. I fear you might have to leave your bike here for a few hours to let the tank completely dry. I don't think you want any water left in the tank after the cleaning process."

Sango was watching over every little move Miroku made like a overly protective mother and when he removed the oil tank and accidentally dropped the wrench, her heart skipped a beat. She watched as her baby's life's blood was drained out of the tank, then the tank was flipped over so Miroku could examine the threads that accepted the oil plug. After she put the pry bar she had clenched in her left hand down, she responded, "My father taught me a lot about this bike as he and I built it. Although I never grasped the mechanical aspects as we put it together from boxes of parts." Sango walked over to the bike, ran her left hand over the pleated black leather seat, and said, "This is all that I have left of my father and I want nothing but the best for it." Sango turned her head towards Miroku with a small tear in her eye from remembering the times she spent with her father working on the bike, despite her mother stating, she should be learning how to be a wife and not turning wrenches in a greasy garage. "Do what you have to do Miroku," Sango said before she broke down and leaned forward against the handlebars.

Miroku got up, wiped his hands on a red shop towel, and went over to her. He put a supportive hand on her right shoulder. He then said, "I'm sorry for your loss Sango. I hear in your voice how much you loved your father. I promise, I will do my best to make sure your father's legacy will be around for your child to ride her."

Sango lifted her head, wiped her tears away, and asked, "You would do this for me, why?"

"There is one thing the Taisho's taught me was to put others before yourself," Miroku said. "This is something that only the Taisho's know and I have never told this to anyone else. When my own parents were going through a bout of alcohol addiction, they would beat me just for being in the wrong place. After the tenth time, I ran away from home and ended up at the base of this shrine. Mr. Taisho found me at the base of the stairs, beaten and broken. He helped me up the stairs, got me cleaned up, and gave me a place to stay. After I ate and thanked his family for their hospitality, I told him what was happening at my house and I didn't feel safe to go home. He offered me a place to stay at the shrine for as long as I wanted and that was when I became friends with Inuyasha. He and I became inseparable and he helped me through my trauma. I became a member of the family and when the opportunity arose for me to repay them for everything they did for me, I rose to the occasion and started giving sermons and apparently, I was quite good at it. My sermons quickly grew in size as well as a tithes to the shrine. I never will forget what the Taishos did for me I my time of need and I vowed to never turn my back on another."

Sango let go of her bike and hugged Miroku. She said, "You went through so much Miroku, more than I have."

Miroku brought his arms around her back but didn't embrace. After a few seconds of apprehension, his arms found purchase on her back and said, "I might have been though a lot Sango. But with the help and guidance I have here, I persevered." He lowered his head to her shoulder and smelled the lingering scent of her shampoo in her raven locks. The longer he rested his head on her shoulder, his desire to kiss her increased dramatically. After a few minutes, he lifted his head, looked into her eyes, and slowly lowered his face to hers, as he said, "Sango, please forgive me for what I am about to do."

Sango closed her eyes and tilted her head. She then said as she closed her eyes, "You are forgiven."

Just before their lips met, Inuyasha and Kagome entered and she snickered when she saw her friend almost sucking face with the resident monk.

Sango turned her head towards her friend and opened her eyes just enough to show her displeasure. She let go of Miroku, started walking towards Kagome, and said, "Dear sister, when I get my hands on you!"

"You have to catch me first!" Kagome said before she took of running.

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Sango ran after her friend, then Inuyasha asked, "Do you really think you can handle a girl like her Miroku?"

"I'm not 100% sure my friend but I will find out," Miroku answered before he turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Care to help me get her bike back together once I chase the threads on her oil tank?"

"Sure," Inuyasha responded. "Just tell me what I have to do."

End of Chapter


	3. Bad Girls Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as before. I own nothing but the story.**

While Sango chased after Kagome throughout the grounds of the shrine, Miroku and Inuyasha finished working on Sango's bike. They just managed to clean out the oil tank from the shavings left over from tapping of the tank, when Kagome and Sango returned to Miroku's workshop with them walking arm-in-arm.

The girls stopped at the garage door and Sango asked, "How's my baby doing?"

"Your baby is going to be fine Sango," Miroku replied as he wiped his hands on a red shop towel. "I had to chase the threads a few times in order to make sure the job was done right. Inuyasha and I just finished cleaning out the tank from the shavings and in a few hours, it's should be dry enough to be re-installed."

Sango broke free from Kagome and went over to her bike. She caressed the gas tank as she said, "You are going to be alright Kirara."

Miroku went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders before he said, "You had nothing to worry about Sango. When you told me how special this bike was to you, I knew I could not fail you or your father."

Sango turned her head to face him and said, "I don't know how to thank you properly Miroku."

"I do," Kagome injected as she walked over to where Inuyasha was standing then said, "There is a new club that just opened up and I have been dyeing to get in. How about we go home and rest up, then come back and pick the guys up for a night of fun and dancing?"

"That is not a bad idea Kagome," Sango answered. She then asked, "You guys do know how to dance, right?"

"I don't and I'm sure my brother doesn't either," Inuyasha said.

Kagome stroked his right cheek with her hand, then said, "Then we are going to have to teach all three of you."

Inuyasha liked the feeling if her hand on his face so much, that he actually blushed from her touch alone. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her the way he did back at the hot spring but her friend was there as well as Miroku and he didn't want to embarrass her. Inuyasha did take her hand in his, brought it to his mouth, and kissed it before he said, "As long as you don't mind me stepping on your toes every once in a while, then I guess I can learn how."

"Good," Kagome said. "Sango can ride back with me and as soon as Kagura gets her behind over here."

"Did someone mention my backside?" Kagura asked.

They all turned in the direction of Kagura's voice and saw her with her left arm tightly interlocked with Sesshoumaru's right and her head leaning against his bicep.

Kagome smirked at her friend, then said, "Now that we are all back together again, let's go home ladies and rest up, because tonight, we are going to party with our new friends until the wee hours of the morning."

"You two can go on without me," Kagura said. "I feel I am needed here." She turned her head towards Sesshoumaru and asked, "Is that alright?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at the demoness and replied, "That is perfectly fine, my dear."

Sango heard Sesshoumaru call Kagura 'Dear' and she asked, "Since when are you anyone's anything Kagura? The last time you and I talked about relationships, you said you were married to the wind and no man could take its place."

"That was before Sesshoumaru and I met," Kagura replied. "There is something about this place that is making me want to stay and become a part of the Shrine. When I was with Izayoi earlier and she brought me to the Children's temple, I was nervous. But a little girl helped me see what I really should be doing with my life. This shrine is special and so are the people who run it as well as its visitors. I want to help teach the ways of Shinto to the children, just like Sesshoumaru does."

"This is a big decision Kagura," Sango said. "Are you sure that is really what you want?"

Kagura looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. She slowly turned her head back to her friends, then answered, "I have ignored Izayoi's request for far too long. Plus, I have another incentive for staying here."

"What would that be Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"You already know your answer by the way you are holding onto Inuyasha," Kagura answered.

Kagome didn't realize that she was holding onto Inuyasha's hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but Inuyasha clenched his hand tighter around hers. He looked into her eyes, then said, "Please don't, I like having your hand in mine."

Kagome briefly kissed his cheek, pulled her hand back, then said, "That should be able to hold you until we come back later."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when Kagome kissed him on the cheek. However, he wanted to feel her lips on his again. Reluctantly he said, "I guess it will have to Kagome. Hey, what should we wear tonight?"

"Something casual, but nice," Kagome replied. "I'm sure you will look great in what ever you wear, puppy."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, then he asked, "Puppy? Why did you call me puppy?"

Kagome was already turning around to change back into her clothes when she heard his question. She stopped, turned to face him, then said, "You are just as cute and adorable as a puppy Inuyasha. Plus your ears sealed the deal, puppy." Kagome grabbed Sango and left the garage.

Miroku went over to his friend, leaned against his right side, and asked, "You asked me if I could handle Sango, can you handle Kagome?"

A smile crossed Inuyasha's face as he watched the woman he was attracted to leave with her friend. He then turned his head to his friend, then answered, "I don't know Miroku, but it will be interesting to find out. You need to clean up to get ready for the next set of services my friend. You can't be giving your sermon all greasy, can you?"

Miroku chuckled, then answered as he left Inuyasha's side, "No, I can't. Your father would skin me alive if I gave my sermon covered in grease."

The two friends left the garage, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagura alone in the garage. She looked at her bike, then said, "I meant every word I said Sesshoumaru, you have opened my eyes today and now, I feel like I have a place I can call my home."

Sesshoumaru cinched his arm tighter around her waist, then asked, "I'm glad Kagura, can I tell you something and you won't laugh at me?"

Kagura turned her body to face him, slipped her arms around him, and answered, "I promise not to laugh."

He ran his clawed fingers through her hair and inhaled the pleasant scent before he said, "I have never met a woman like you before Kagura. My birth mother had set me up on a few dates with demonesses and as good looking as they all were, the relationship was destined to fail before it ever started. You want to know why?"

Kagura turned her head so she could rest it on his chest and listen to his heart beat before she answered, "Yes."

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his frame, then said, "I have always dreamed of being with a woman with a slight wild side to her that is also smart, caring, beautiful, and as a heart that is quite large. None of the demonesses I dated had all of those traits. They were either Air-Heads or acted like a princess who wanted to be catered to. The way Ryoko opened up to you made me think there was more to you than what was on the surface. And now that I have gotten to know you better, I can honestly say that you are the one I would like to call my mate one day."

Kagura lifted her head to face him. She looked into his eyes, then asked, "We just met, how can you say that with such certainty?"

"I'm an Inu-Youkai, we know our destined mates from first sight," Sesshoumaru said. "Would you like to freshen up before services start again in an hour?"

"I guess I could use a nap," Kagura replied. She rested her head on his chest again, then asked, "Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

Sesshoumaru backed away from her, then said, "I'm not sure about this. I don't want to rush into anything and sleeping with you would be crossing a line I'm not comfortable with."

Kagura closed the minuscule distance between them again and held a finger to his lips. She then said, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything Sesshoumaru. I was only hoping that you would lie with me and hold me while I slept. Nothing more."

"That I think I can do," he replied before he kissed her hand and said, "Allow me to show you to one of the spare rooms. You will not be disturbed.

They left the garage and returned to the residence where Sesshoumaru showed her to one of the spare bedrooms. He slid open the door and allowed her to enter before sliding the door closed behind him.

Kagura looked around the room and noticed it was as sparsely decorated as Shiori's room was. She also noticed Sesshoumaru going into a closet and pulling out a futon then setting it up for her. Kagura never had a man be as chivalrous to her as Sesshoumaru was and she liked it. Not wanting to damage or wrinkle Shiori's dress, she slipped out of it and gently laid it down on the dresser before she put herself down on the futon and covered herself up with the sheet.

Sesshoumaru quickly averted his gaze when Kagura started undressing and when he heard her pulling the sheet up, he returned his gaze to her.

"If you are going to join me, I think you are going to want to remove your robe," she said. "You don't want to wrinkle it."

Sesshoumaru gulped before he removed the robe he was wearing and out it next to his sister's dress. He was now standing before her wearing a t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

Kagura looked over his body and felt flush. Between his well defined chest, arms, and mid-section, she swore she was looking at a Kami. She pulled the sheet aside, inviting him to join her on the futon and said, "I promise, nothing will happen today."

Sesshoumaru went over to the futon and lowered himself onto the mattress. But he kept his distance from her as not to cross some boundary.

Kagura felt his apprehension and scooted closer to him before lifting his left arm and draping it over her. She snuggled tightly into his body, feeling the warmth radiating from his core, then said as she closed her eyes, "That is much better. Close your eyes and rest."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her light breathing for a few minutes before letting himself go and falling asleep with her in his embrace.

Miroku and Inuyasha perfomed the last two sermons for the day before wishing the patrons a fair well and closing the temple. They left the temple and returned to the residence. As they walked into the kitchen, they found Izayoi and Touga at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

Touga lifted his head when he heard them enter and asked, "Would you boys like a cup of my wife's special tea?"

"Yes father," Inuyasha replied and sat down at the table with Miroku.

Izayoi poured them both a cup and served them.

Miroku took a sip, then said, "Thank you Lady Izayoi, your tea always hits the spot after a long day."

"No thank you Miroku," she responded. "Without you, this shrine would not be what it is today."

"I find that hard to believe," Miroku said before he took another sip of his tea. "Your family made this shrine special. I only preach what is in the book, nothing more."

"That is not true Miroku and you know it," Touga said. "Even though, we have been running the shrine for centuries, you have added the one thing that was missing, a sense of humanity. Our teachings have been.. um what's the word.. stiff and directly to the point. Miroku, you have added your own personality to those teachings and the parishioners love it. Ever since you have come to live here and started preaching, the numbers of parishioners has doubled, if not tripled."

Miroku put his tea down and looked at the green steaming liquid before he said, "Touga, Lady Izayoi, if it weren't for you two taking me into your home at my time of need, I might not be here now. As you know, my home life was not exactly the most nurturing or loving. Both of my parents were addicted to alcohol and my father was quite abusive to my mother and me. If it wasn't for your compassion and caring, I would probably be dead or living in a ditch by now."

Touga and Izayoi went over to Miroku and embraced him tightly. Then Izayoi said, "We would have not let that happen Miroku. You have been our son's friend when no one else would be because of his heritage. As soon as Inuyasha told us what was happening, my husband went over to your place to talk to your parents."

"They didn't see things my way at first but after I saw you cowering in a corner, beaten, I made the decision to get you out of there," Touga said. "Your parents fought me in court to get you back. But after I explained in great detail about your home life, the courts granted me permission to have you live here indefinitely or until your parents completed rehab. My family considers you one of us and we all love you as family."

Miroku lifted his head to see Touga's smiling face. He embraced them both and said, "I'm eternally grateful for all that you both have done for me over the years and giving me a family. I only wish that Shiori was home, I miss bantering with her and especially the way she gets under your sons' skin. Mind if I tell you something and you wont get mad at me?"

"Go right ahead son," Touga replied.

"The first time I met Shiori, I was attracted to her, in a not so brotherly way," Miroku said. "I wanted to have a relationship with your daughter that I hoped could lead me to kissing her, as well as other things. However, the more I got to know her, my feelings towards her changed from one of a potential suitor, to that of a brother."

Touga was not surprised to hear that Miroku was attracted to Shiori since she was quite beautiful and she seemed to attract men to her everywhere she went. But she was still his little girl and to hear that Miroku wanted more than a platonic relationship with her made him want to protect Shiori from him as well as any other man that dared to date her. "I'm not blind Miroku," Touga said. "I knew you had a crush on my daughter. However, I knew it would not go anywhere. Shiori always played to a different beat than everyone else. So when she told me about your fascination with her, I knew I didn't have to worry about anything. At the time she was more interested in her painting and other artistic endeavors rather than dating. Not to mention that if somehow you managed to get out of line with her, she could easily kill you without batting an eye."

Miroku chuckled at Touga's response then said, "Shiori is definitely your daughter Touga and as much as I wanted to date her back then, I secretly knew she would not go out with me, even though I wanted desperately to have her on my arm. I do feel sort of sorry for the man who does manage to capture her heart though."

"Why would you say that Miroku?" Izayoi asked.

"The. Answer is quite simple Lady Izayoi," Miroku stated. "Between her father and her three brothers looking out for her, no man would dare to cross a line with her that she didn't want crossed."

"Your got that right brother," Inuyasha stated. "Our little sister is not going to be dating anyone anytime soon."

"No she won't brother," Miroku said. "Might I suggest we both take a rest before tonight? I have a feeling that we are going to need our energy to keep up with our female friends."

Izayoi lifted her left eye and asked, "Female friends?"

"Yes mother," Inuyasha answered. "We are going dancing at some club with Kagome and Sango tonight."

"Izayoi smirked at her sons, then said as she rose, "If that is the case, I need to make sure my sons look their best for their lady friends."

"Mother, what is wrong with our normal clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing if you were going to be sweeping the stairs or cleaning the temple. However, you three are going out with three beautiful women and all three of you need to look your best! In your closets you are going to find a few outfits me and Shiori picked out for you guys."

"Shiori helped pick out our clothes?" Miroku asked. He remembered what Shiori had told him about he should dress when in the company of a female and as much as he trusted his little sister, her choice in clothing was not his style. "Oh no, I'm not wearing anything your daughter helped pick out Lady Izayoi."

"Oh yes you will Miroku," Izayoi replied. "Trust me, you three are going to look great and you will probably have to keep the ladies away from you once they see you guys."

Kagome and Sango arrived back at their apartment and Kagome parked her bike. She shut off the engine, removed her helmet, and shook out her hair before she said, "This was some morning, I expected to come home last night with a warm body to sleep with and not a date with a hanyou that treats me nicely."

Sango already dismounted Kagome's bike and had removed her helmet. She watched her friend shake out her ebony locks and heard her statement before she said, "I was not having one of my best nights at the club. I usually have two or three guys waiting for a chance to take me home. Its like we were meant to meet the guys today and I guess Kagura was right, we had better start planning your wedding to Inuyasha now. The way he held your hand and you kissed his cheek was telling me you like him more than just a friend or a fling in the sheets."

Kagome walked around her bike to her friend, then said, "Sango, I am normally the type of girl to sleep with a guy then ask questions later. However, Inuyasha is someone I want to know better before I choose to sleep with him. What is it with those guys and what changed Kagura? She had never been serious since we have known her and now, she is giving up her carefree lifestyle to work in a shine?"

Sango latched her right arm around Kagome, then said, "One, Kagura is a demoness after all and I think she has found her soulmate and two, those guys are special Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Miroku have something about them that I can't quite put my finger on but they are nice and polite."

"Yeah and Miroku looks like he is a good kisser too," Kagome interrupted.

Sango lifted an eyebrow at her friend, picked her up, then said as she carried her back to their apartment, "And Inuyasha isn't? I've seen the way you two held onto each other so don't tell me you two didn't kiss at least once already!"

Sango kicked the door closed to the apartment and went to bed after she dumped Kagome into the bath.

Evening came around and Kagura started to stir. She turned around to face her boyfriend and listened to his light breathing. She felt so warm, being in his arms and it felt completely right to her. Kagura lifted a few locks of his silver hair away from his face as she asked, "What is it about you that made me want to stay here?"

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was still in a deep sleep, she kissed his forehead, then left the futon.

She looked at the sleeping demon one last time before dressed and left the room.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?" Lady Izayoi asked.

Kagura spun around to see Izayoi standing behind her. After she regained her composure, she answered, "He is in the spare bedroom, sleeping peacefully."

"Why is my son sleeping in the spare bedroom when he has a perfectly good bedroom of his own?" Izayoi asked while placing her hands on her cocked hips.

As much as Kagura didn't want to tell Izayoi she slept with her son, she did not want to start a relationship with her based on a lie either. Cautiously she answered, "I asked him to stay with me while I slept. However, we stayed fully clothed at all times, if that is what you were questioning?"

Izayoi relaxed her posture a little and lowered her hands back to her sides. She then answered, "Sesshoumaru is a complete gentleman and I expect nothing less. Although I am surprised he slept with you Kagura." Izayoi closed the distance between them and said, "I appreciate your honesty Kagura. However, I don't condone you two sharing a bed together. Please don't let it happen again, unless you two are married, alright?"

"I promise, I will not sleep with him again," Kagura answered before she smirked and asked, "I can still kiss him whenever I want, right?"

"Yes you can kiss him as often as you want Kagura," Izayoi responded then put her right arm around her and said, "You and I are more alike than I thought. I barely could contain myself when Touga and I were courting. Not only are his lips very sweet, his body kept me wanting to see exactly what he hid under those clothes he wore."

The two females left the hall and headed towards the kitchen to have a cup of tea and talk about their respective partners in explicit detail.

The girls woke up, showered, and changed into clothes that made them look hot, but not over the top. They each wore a pair of form-fitting pants that hugged their legs and hips to perfection. They also wore tank-tops as well as denim jackets which provided the protection from the cold they needed while on the streets, but when they removed their jackets, they could show off their shapely upper bodies to the world.

"I think the guys are going to like the outfits we picked out, don't you Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Sango was securing her left boot to her leg and responded, "We do look hot Kagome, I wouldn't be surprised if a certain 'puppy' didn't follow you around all night long. You are going to have him drooling all over himself as soon as he sees you Kags."

Kagome spun around on her right foot to face Sango, then said, "And you are going to have a certain monk fawning all over you dear sister. Care to make a bet as to which one of them makes the first move?"

"What do you have in mind Kagome?" Sango asked as she rose from the bed.

"I'm thinking that if Miroku kisses you first, I will clean the apartment for the whole week and if Inuyasha kisses me first, you get to clean this place," Kagome answered.

"What about Kagura? Wouldn't she want to get in on a piece of this action?" Sango asked.

"Face it sister, Kagura has been hooked by a hunky Inu-Youkai. I'm beginning to think we should pack up her stuff and send it to the shrine. I doubt she is coming back here," Kagome said.

"Then we should make tonight a Going Away party for her!" Sango said.

"Great idea! We'll make this a send-off she will never forget, and neither will the guys." Kagome said as she grabbed her helmet as well as Sango's. "Let's get to the shrine to pick the guys up as well as your bike. I want to get to the club early so we can have a prime spot on the dance floor."

Sango and Kagome left their apartment and went to Kagome's bike. They mounted the machine and Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist as Kagome secured her helmet to her head and started her bike. She twisted the throttle a few times before she put the bike in gear and took off towards the shrine, preparing for a night that would be burnt into her memory for the rest of her life.

End of Chapter


	4. Bad Girls Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and I think Viz Media.**

 **Fourth chapter done and complete.**

 **Thnigs get interesting from now on for the Taisho brothers as well as the girls.**

Kagome and Sango arrived back at the shrine around sunset. Kagome pulled her bike around the back of the shrine and parked it by the garage. That was when Sango saw her bike sitting under garage's lights.

Sango threw herself off of the back of Kagome's bike and ran over to her pride and joy. As soon as she reached the machine, she turned her head to rest her right cheek on the cool steel and said, "I missed you baby." Sango finally kissed the gas cap before she straddled the bike and started the engine.

Kagome dismounted her bike and went over to her friend, then asked, "This bike really means a lot to you, doesn't it sister?"

Sango listened to the engine purr as it idled beneath her for a second before she responded, "This bike was the last thing my father and I built together. We spent weeks finding parts from all over the world, then months putting her together. My father wanted me to learn where every nut and bolt went on this bike so I don't have to rely on a mechanic to fix her and be independent. However, I was too busy chasing boys and having fun, instead of learning what my father was trying to teach me." She lowered her head to the gauge cluster, then said, "He died a few months later."

Kagome put her left hand on her right shoulder, then said, "I am so sorry Sango, I had no idea."

Sango lifted her head then said, "It's ok, I never told you."

Kagome hugged her best friend tightly and said, "You can share my family with me as much as you want."

"As much as I love your mother and your brother, your grandfather is a bit much," Sango said.

They both giggled for a minute, then Kagome said, "You're right Sango, my grandfather is a bit over the top. Shall we go and see what our respective others are wearing to go clubbing with three of the hottest ladies in Tokyo?"

"Yes my dear sister, our guys had better be dressed to party the night away because if they aren't dressed appropriately, we are going to not only make them change, we will watch them change and have to approve of everything they chose before they put them on," Kagome said.

Sango got off of her bike latched her right arm around Kagome's shoulders and led her towards the residence.

Miroku was now dressed in a pair of black slacks and a dark violet polo shirt that showed off his upper half. He looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and said, "Shiori definitely knows her stuff. I may have to trust her judgement more often." He left his bedroom and headed towards the living room to wait for his date.

Inuyasha was doing the same thing that Miroku had just finished. With the exception of a red button down shirt instead of a polo. The note that was tucked into the shirt's pocket said to leave the top three buttons undone to show off his chest. He looked at the note from his sister one more time before he left his room and bumped into his mother. "I apologize mother."

"That's alright Inuyasha. No harm done.. Well, you cleaned up nicely. Where are you going tonight?" Izayoi asked.

"Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and I are going to some club with Kagome, Sango, and Kagura mother," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, the way you look, you won't have any problems with getting a lady to dance with you Inuyasha," Izayoi said.

"Mother! I'm going with Kagome and not trolling for a date," Inuyasha replied.

"Then why are you dressed like you are?" Izayoi asked.

"This outfit is Shiori's idea mother. I had no idea I even had these clothes until today," Inuyasha answered.

Izayoi walked around her son and inspected every inch of him. She stopped in front of him and said, "Your sister has very good tastes Inuyasha. If I wasn't happily married to your father, I might actually want to go on a date with you. Kagome is going to have a real hard timer keeping her hands off of you after she sees you in that."

"Mother! I'm just a lonely Hanyou, she is probably taking me out on a pity date. I'm not even sure why we kissed earlier," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you kissed her earlier?" Izayoi asked. "Tell me, how did you feel after you kissed her?"

Inuyasha slumped against the wall and looked up at the ceiling before he responded, "It felt amazing mother. The way our bodies molded together felt so right, I think I like her, more than a friend."

"More than a friend? Son, if that kiss was as intense as you said it was, it was not a friendly kiss at all. She really likes you, and you like her," Izayoi said.

Inuyasha rose from the wall and walked in front of his mother. He put both of his strong hands on her shoulders, then said," I do like her mother and I hope she likes me the same way."

Izayoi hugged her son, then said, "I'm sure she does, please do me a favor and don't make me a grandmother just yet."

Inuyasha blushed for a second but could not help to think how it would feel to make love to Kagome for the first time.

Sango and Kagome walked up to the residence and knocked on the door.

Touga rose from his seat in the living room and slid the front door open. He looked down at the two young women, then said, Good evening ladies, please come inside." He stepped to the side to allow his guests to enter his home.

The girls entered, then bowed to Touga. Kagome then said, "I'm sorry if I seemed cold to you and your family this afternoon Mr. Taisho."

Touga smiled at Kagome, then said, "Think nothing of it Kagome. Please come into the living room and take a seat. The boys will be ready shortly."

Kagome and Sango removed their shoes in the hall and entered the Taisho home. This time they took the time to look at some of the artwork adorning the walls and cabinets. Most of the photos were of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growing up as kids but a few seemed really old and featured what looked like Touga holding a sword.

Sango being a descendent of a Demon Slayer tribe looked intently at the photo, then asked, "Was this taken back in the Edo period?"

Touga took a look at the photo in question, then responded, "You have a good eye Sango, yes it was. That is actually my father holding the sword. He was a great general back then and he told me stories of the battles he fought to gain peace between the humans and the demons."

"That is amazing Mr. Taisho," Sango said. "I wish he was here, I have so many questions to ask."

"Sorry Sango, he passed over a century ago. The way my aunt told me the story of when he died, she said my parents died holding each other tightly. My parents were one of a kind. Enough of this, let me find out where the boys are," Touga said.

He left Kagome and Sango alone in the living room and found Sesshoumaru and Kagura coming towards him. "Kagura, you look lovely and son, you certainly look handsome," Touga said.

"Thank you Touga," Kagura said after she went over to him and kissed his cheek. She was wearing a modest sky blue dress that fell just above her knees. The dress was sleeveless and had a high neckline. Adorning her neck was a simple silver chain with a dog charm hanging just below her collar bone.

Sesshoumaru was dressed in a pair of dark blue slacks with a white dress shirt. On his collar was a green leaf pin. He watched her kiss his father's cheek and a light wave of jealousy washed over him. He clenched his fists tightly and drew a few drops of blood.

"Sesshoumaru, It's true that Kagura is quite beautiful and that dress she is wearing only enhances her natural beauty. However, I'm hopelessly in love with your mother and no one is going to replace her in my heart," Touga said.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his fists, then said, "I apologize father, I don't know what came over me."

Touga went to him and slapped his right had on his left shoulder before he said, "I do. As your relationship with Kagura grows stronger, any man or demon that goes near her is going to make you feel jealous. You need to learn to control those emotions or you will likely kill someone."

"That is something that I do not want to do father," Sesshoumaru said.

"I expect that you would not want to do that son. However, at times, you will not be able to control yourself," Touga said. "You will have to trust that Kagura is not going to leave you for another and you in kind will not leave her."

Kagura walked over to Sesshoumaru, wrapped her arms around his neck, and said, "Your father is right. We have a connection that can't be broken. As much as I wanted an independent life, you have grounded this wind demoness and she is quite happy." Not being able to resist him, she stood on her toes and kissed him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagura and pulled her closer as he returned her kiss.

Touga smiled at the pair and left them alone in the hall.

Izayoi and Inuyasha met up with Miroku in the hall by the bedrooms. She looked at Miroku, then said, "My, my. Both of my son's look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you Lady Izayoi," Miroku said. He looked around to make sure that Touga was no where near before he said, "Might I say, you look lovely as always."

"Why thank you Miroku," Izayoi replied.

"I heard that Miroku and if you want to remain here, I suggest that you stop complimenting my wife!" Touga yelled from down the hall.

Miroku gulpled at Touga's threat while Izayoi yelled back at her husband, "Maybe if you complimented me on my looks more often, he wouldn't have to dear!"

"Lady Izayoi, as beautiful as you are, I don't want to anger your husband. He could very easily kill me, if he really wanted to," Miroku said.

"If my loving husband ever thinks of laying a finger on you Miroku, not only will he be sleeping alone, I'll remove something he may need!" Izayoi said.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Miroku said before he turned to Inuyasha and said, "My friend, shall we join our friends in the kitchen?"

Inuyasha wanted to see Kagome again and possibly, kiss her. He smirked at the thought of how her lips tasted then replied, "We should be going my friend. Hey, have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"I'm right here Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked in the direction of Sesshoumaru's deep voice and saw him holding Kagura tightly around her waist. "Going a little fast brother?"

"No brother, not fast enough," Sesshoumaru answered. "Once you find your mate, you are going to want to be with her constantly." He lowered his head to face Kagura, then asked, "Right my mate?"

Kagura slowly lifted her head to face him and nervously asked, "Did you just ask me to be your mate?"

"I believe I did," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura never in her life thought a demon or a man would want to be her mate. But here is the elder son of one of the most powerful Inu-Youkai in the East asking her to be his life mate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then said, "I hope you can keep up with a Wind-Youkai for life Sesshoumaru because my answer is, yes." She then kissed him.

"My son is getting married!" Izayoi excitedly said as she jumped for joy.

Sesshoumaru broke the their shared kiss, looked at his mother, then said, "Mother, I know you are very excited that your eldest has found and chosen his life mate and you are gong to want me to marry her in the Youkai tradition quickly. However, I want a long engagement and enjoy my time with Kagura before we start having pups."

"Pups?" Kagura asked. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not quite ready to start having 'pups' yet."

"Nor am I Kagura. I want to spend some time with you before we start having a family," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha and Miroku went over to the newly engaged pair and hugged them before Inuyasha said, "I'm happy for you brother as well as you too Kagura."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagura said. "You know, Kagome is available."

Inuyasha gulped and his face turned bright red, which caused everyone in the hall to laugh at him.

After a few minutes of humiliation, everyone was gathered in the courtyard including Touga and Izayoi.

Kagome looked at her date for the night and thought, 'Damn, he is one fine specimen of a man! Between those broad shoulders, strong arms, and not to mention, that firm ass of his, I'm shocked that I am not throwing myself at him to take me back to his room!'

Sango was having similar thoughts about Miroku, although she was hoping that he would make the first move though, so when she pounced on him, she could claim he touched her first.

"How are all of you going to get to the club tonight?" Touga asked.

"We were going to take our bikes. That way, we can park nice and close to the door," Sango answered.

"I'm sorry, but my sons are not going anywhere on the backs of those machines. Stay here," Touga ordered before he walked away.

He came back a few minutes later, driving a 2015 Mercedes GLK550. He stopped in front of them, got out of the car, and said, "This was going to be a present to Lady Izayoi for our anniversary. However, you six need to arrive in style."

"You were going to give me that?" Izayoi asked.

"You don't like it dear?" Touga asked back.

"Not particularly, I'm more of a sedan type not some large SUV," she responded.

"Then I will have to get what the lady wants," Touga said as he snuggled up to his wife.

"Guys, before we witness my parents coupling in front of us, can we get going?" Inuyasha asked.

The six of them piled into the SUV with Miroku and Sango taking the far back seats, Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle, and Sesshoumaru and Kagura taking the front.

As they drove, Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and said, "You look really nice tonight."

That tiny little compliment earned him a peck on the cheek which made him blush.

They arrived at the club and gave the key to the Valet attendant before they walked towards the line to get in.

As they approached the velvet rope as well as the bouncer, the bouncer said, "Let me see some ID?"

All six of them produced some form of ID showing their ages.

The bouncer checked the IDs to make sure they were not fake as well as their ages. He let his eyes roam over the girls and said, "Go on and have fun."

They entered and after they passed, the bouncer muttered, "Those ladies have some of the finest asses I have ever seen."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped in their tracks and were about to teach that bouncer a lesson. But were stopped by their respective others.

"Dear, he is not worth going to jail over, let it go," Kagura said as she stroked Sesshoumaru's left arm.

"She is right Inuyasha, he is not worth it," Kagome said.

The two demons calmed down at the request of their ladies and entered the club.

The pounding bass which filled the club assaulted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's ears. Luckily, Kagome planned for this to happen and pulled out two pairs of war plugs from her purse. She handed them to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who quickly slipped them into their ears. The sounds were diminished but did not disappear completely.

"Thank you Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, thank you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"You're welcome guys. I figured, Dog demons equaled Dog hearing," Kagome said.

"Not many would have thought about our hearing," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not most girls, as you will come to find out, puppy. Let's dance," Kagome said before she pulled Inuyasha out onto the dance floor and started moving.

They were quickly followed by Sango and Kagura leading Miroku and Sesshoumaru to the dance floor and started dancing with them.

The guys were clueless about how to move, so they watched the girls for a few minutes before they started imitating their dance moves which made the girls laugh.

"You guys are trying too hard," Sango said as she moved her hips and waived her hands in the air. "Just listen to the beat and move."

The guys listened to the strange music, started tapping their feet in time with the beat, and finally started moving with the beat.

"That's it! You guys are naturals at this!" Kagura said over the loud music.

They all danced non-stop for about an hour as the club filled filled up with patrons.

A few men who stood at the bar noticed how the girls looked. Especially how Sango and Kagome looked in their tight pants.

"Did you see the ass on the one with the wavy hair? Man, what I wouldn't do to tap that," one of them said.

"You can have that one, I want the one with the pony-tail. She not only has a prefect ass, but her tits look as soft as pillows," another said before he took a pull of his beer.

"You both are blind," the third said. "Did you see the legs on the one in the dress? I can imagine how they will feel wrapped around my waist as I pound her."

"You know that she is a demon?" The first guy asked.

"As long as she is a demon in bed, I don't care."

"May we get you ladies something to drink?" Miroku asked as he danced.

"Yes," Sango answered as she bumped Kagome's hip with her own.

"Please get us three of whatever you guys are having," Kagome said as she danced.

"Alright, don't go anywhere. This place is filling up fast," Inuyasha said as he and his two brothers went to the bar for the drinks.

Once the guys were gone, the three guys at the bar made their move. They left the bar and went over to the girls and the first guy asked, "Hi, my friends and I noticed that you girls were alone, care to dance with us?"

"No thanks, our dates went to the bar for some drinks. We are fine, thank you," Kagura answered.

The guys were not going to take no for an answer period. The second guy cut in and started dancing rather provocatively with Sango. He then said, "If you were my date, I wouldn't leave such a fine specimine alone. Ditch him and be with me, babe."

"As my friend said, we are fine. Please leave," Sango replied.

The third guy went up to Kagura, ground against her, then said, "Damn, you have a fine body. I don't care if you are a demon, I want to take you back to my place."

She spun around, planted her hands on her hips, then said, "My mate will be back shortly, I suggest that you take your friends and leave!"

Not listening to Kagura, the guy who was talking to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku returned from the bar and the first thing that Sesshoumaru noticed was some strange man, kissing his mate and Kagura pounding her fists into the man's chest. He gave the glasses he was holding to his brother and went over to where they were standing, grabbed the man's shoulder, spun him around, then said as his eyes turned red, "I'm normally a very peaceful demon. But you have exactly thirty second to explain why you are kissing my mate before I am tempted to rip your head off!"

That was when Inuyasha noticed the second guy trying to dance real close to Kagome. His eyes turned a deep red and he put the glasses down on a table, then went over to Kagome and the guy and asked, "What gives you the idea that you could put your hands on my woman!?"

"I didn't see your name on her anywhere you lowly Hanyou. Go and find some other useless half-breed to be with. This woman is now mine and she is coming home with me!" The guy answered.

"I maybe a Hanyou, but I know what this woman means to me and there is no fucking way she is going anywhere with you asshole!"

"You heard what my boyfriend said," Kagome yelled. "Go away and leave us alone!"

After hearing Kagome telling him to leave her alone, he got bolder, grabbed her ass and kissed her.

That was the last thing the guy did for the night, Inuyasha grabbed the guy by the shoulder, pulled him off of Kagome, through a snarl he said, "Don't you ever lay a hand on the woman I love!" Then punched him squarely in the face.

Sango grabbed the guy that was hitting on her and said, "Now that you have seen what my friends' dates can do, I want to let you know, that they were holding back and I promise you, if you don't leave now, I will not hold back and will kill you!"

The guy took off as soon as Sango let him go.

The other two guys followed their friend and left the club.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal then Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside. She led him to a secluded corner of the club, faced him, then asked, "I need to know Inuyasha, do you really love me?"

Inuyasha was back into a corner and he hated it. Ever since he kissed her that afternoon, she was all he thought about and what his life would be like if she never stepped onto the shrine's grounds that morning. "I..I really don't know what love is Kagome. I think about you constantly since we kissed this morning and I desire to be with you, but is this love, I don't know."

"Then why did you just say that you loved me then?" She asked.

That tiny little question broke his resolve and shook him to the core. He looked into her chocolate eyes and his decision was made. Inuyasha pulled her to him, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her again.

Kagome fell under the spell of Inuyasha's kiss and closed her eyes before she tapped his lips with her tongue.

Inuyasha complied with hers request and opened his mouth, allowing her to take over, and she tasted his mouth for the second time that day.

Subconsciously, Inuyasha's hands roamed lower on her body and grazed over her backside. He gave it a gentle squeeze which caused Kagome to moan into their kiss.

Her hands found his chest and started to undo the buttons that held his shirt closed. When she managed to get a few more buttons undone, she slipped her hands into his shirt, feeling the rock hard muscles beneath. She pulled back from their kiss, rested her head against his chest, then asked, "Are you sure about your answer Inuyasha?"

"No Kagome. My answer was wrong. I have never felt this way about a woman before and after kissing you again, I'm sure that I don't want to be apart from you ever again. Yes, I do love you," Inuyasha answered and lowered his head to rest it on hers.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Shall we head back to my place, where we can continue what we were doing?"

Inuyasha let go of her and lifted her head to look into her eyes again. He swept in and kissed her briefly, then said, "I want our first time to be special Kagome and not some lust driven rut. You deserve better than that."

"And what if I want a lust driven rut?" Kagome asked.

"I will have to convince you that waiting will be worth it," Inuyasha replied and kissed her again before he said, "Let's get you and Sango back home."

The six of them left the club and Sesshoumaru dropped Sango and Kagome back at their building. After they got out, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the lapels of his shirt and kissed him deeply.

Sango was never one to be upped by her sister. She grabbed Miroku around the neck, dipped him, and kissed him.

Eventually, the four of them had to stop in order to breathe. Then Kagome asked, "Are you sure you don't want to spend the rest of the night, with me?"

"As temping as that might be, I'm going home and you are going to bed, alone. Good night, my love," Inuyasha answered before he got back in the car.

So, Miroku, would you like to spend the rest of the night, with me?" Sango asked.

"Like my brother said, I want to wait so our first time means something Sango," Miroku replied.

Sango wasn't going to take no for an answer. She threw him over her shoulder, and carried him inside her building to have her way with him.

Kagome giggled then followed Sango into the building and closed the door.

"Brother, Are you ready to be dating a woman like that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have no idea Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied as he watched the door to the building close. "But my life is definitely going to be more interesting with her in it."

End of Chapter


	5. Bad Girls Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Don't sue. You won't get anything from it.**

 **Thnigs are heating up in this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know how I did.**

 **ReddQueen, this is for you.**

Kagome took of the dress she was wearing and got into her bed. After she pulled the covers up to her head, she fell asleep.

Sango literally threw Miroku onto her bed before she crawled onto the bed and passionately kissed him while undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Miroku kissed her back and rested his hands on her lower back, just before her ass. He moaned into her mouth as her hands found his bear chest.

That moan enticed Sango to become bolder and as she started nibbling on Miroku's neck, her hands made their way to his pants and started working to unbutton them.

Miroku felt exactly where her hands were and pleaded, "Sango, please stop."

Sango lifted her head from his neck and asked, "Don't you want to fuck me Miroku? Cause I know, I want to fuck you."

Miroku looked into her lust driven eyes and replied," As much as I would love to comply with that request, I will not as you say, fuck you tonight."

Sango never had a man turn her down before, especially when she was acting like a tigress in heat. "Miroku, no one and I mean no one has ever turned down a request from me to screw their brains out. You are the first man I have taken to my bed that has, so I want to know, exactly why you don't want to fuck me!?" She angrily asked.

"Sango, I respect you too much to treat you like a common harlot," He responded before he grasped her hands and brought them to his chest, then said, "Two, I want our first time not to mean something to the both of us. When a couple makes love, the are connecting on both a physical and emotional level. That is what I want for us my dear Sango."

Sango looked down at him, completely confused as to what to do. She was still aroused and raring to claim the man below her it now her mind was telling her that Miroku has a very good point and if she acted, she might actually lose the first guy that genuinely cared for her. "What do you want me to do here Miroku? When we arrived here tonight, I was determined to get you in my bed by any means necessary and just when I'm raring to go, you have to go all spiritual on me. Now, I don't know whether to kick you out, or be content to just lay here with you and just sleep."

"I kind of like the second option Sango," Miroku said,

Sango rolled off of him and laid on her left side, stroked his ponytail, and asked, "What is it about you that can tame this wild girl?"

Miroku kissed the back of her hand and said, "I don't know Sango. I do know, its late and I think we should get some sleep. Do you think we can sleep together without sleeping together?"

"I think I can do that," Sango answered as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change into some sleepwear.

Miroku removed all of his clothes with the exception of his boxer briefs and slid under the covers.

Sango quickly changed into a short night shirt, left the bathroom, and slid between the sheets before laying with her back to Miroku, nestling her back into his front and grabbing his left arm and putting it around her. "That's better, good night Miroku," Sango said before she closed her eyes.

"Good night Sango," Miroku replied before he let sleep claim him.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura arrived back at the shrine. Sesshoumaru parked his parent's car in the garage before shutting its off. They all got out and went into the residence. "Would anyone like a cold drink from the kitchen before bed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm fine brother, I am going to turn in. Good night," Inuyasha answered before heading down the hall to his bedroom.

"If you would not mind, a cup of lemongrass tea would be a great night cap?" Kagura responded.

"Of course Kagura," Sesshoumaru said before he went into the kitchen.

While Sesshoumaru made her tea, Kagura went out onto the rear porch and looked up at the moon. "Father, please lend me your guidance. Your daughter is falling for the son of the Great Inu-Youkai of the East. It sort of scares me to feel this way father. Part of me wants to stay here and fall completely in love with him and part of me wants to fly far away. Please send me a sign father." She continued looking at the moon and a gust of wind blew past her. Kagura inhaled the scent being carried by the wind. She smelled and tasted Sesshoumaru's scent on the wind and said, "Thank you father."

As Kagura fixed her hair, Sesshoumaru came out onto the porch, carrying two cups of tea in his hands. "There you are, what are you doing out here?"

"Listening to the wind," Kagura responded.

Sesshoumaru handed her one of the cups of tea, then took a sip of his own and slipped his arm around her. "So what is the wind telling you Kagura?"

Kagura snuggled in closer to Sesshoumaru, leaned her head against his left arm, and replied, "It told me to stay here, with you."

"I'm glad Kagura. You make my heart warm, mate," Sesshoumaru said.

They spent the next two hours sitting on a pair of chairs, watching the moon and listening to the sounds of the night.

Inuyasha was having a very pleasant dream where both he and Kagome were dressed elegantly, dancing in a rooftop ball room. He was wearing a three piece suit with a light blue tie. His hair hung naturally down to his waist. Kagome was wearing a sleeveless ball gown matching his tie, her hair was pulled up in a loose fitting bun, and she was wearing a very light coating of makeup that only made her look even more beautiful to him.

As the night wore on, they danced even closer to the other to the point where their bodies could be considered one. After the current song ended, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They both leaned in and brought their lips together for a very passionate kiss.

Inuyasha started sweating in his sleep and he developed an erection.

The dream continued, showing him both in a hotel room, still kissing and their hands roaming all over the other's body. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her over to the king sized bed where he laid her down on her back and climbed on top of her. As he kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth, his hands found the zipper holding her dress closed and started lowering it. Just as soon as the zipper was completely undone, he pulled the top of her dress away from her body, revealing her chest and stomach. Inuyasha started kissing his way down from her lips, to her neck, and eventually to her breasts. He took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked the firm nub, making Kagome moan in pleasure.

Subconsciously, Inuyasha threw the blankets off of his body and his left hand slipped under the waistband of his underwear to grasp hold of his erection. He started pumping his hard cock as the dream progressed in his mind.

Kagome was also having a very similar dream with the exception of they were in a dance club and recently left to find some cheap motel room somewhere close. They entered the rundown hotel, managed to get a semi-clean room, and once they were inside, they started making out and tearing each other's clothes off. Once undressed, Kagome pushed Inuyasha onto the bed and climbed on top of him. As she nipped his neck and chest, her left hand was firmly wrapped around his erect penis, pumping it to make sure he was completely hard so she could ride him until she came while he massaged her clit with two of his left fingers.

Kagome who was completely asleep, had her right hand massaging her left breast, feeling her rapid heart beat while her right hand was in between her legs pushing two of her fingers in and out of her wet core.

Inuyasha's dream now had him making love to Kagome. She had her legs wrapped around his waist as Inuyasha's hips rose and fell, pistoning his cock in and out of her body. Kagome's body was growing hotter with each thrust he gave her and after a few more blissful moments of torture, her walls clamped around him and came, hard. Inuyasha followed her right over the edge and flooded her womb with his essence.

His face scrunched up and Inuyasha had an orgasm like he had never had before. The first spurt of cum hit him on the chin, followed by the next two spurts landing high on his chest and the next three landing on his stomach. He awoke and felt hot and very sticky. "That was some dream, I had better go and talk to Kagome." He got out of his bed and held his hands I front of him to catch anything that dripped of off his body on the way to the shower.

Back in Kagome's dream, she was riding a tied up Inuyasha. Her hips rose and fell, impaling her over and over again, making sure she hit all of the right spots that would make her explode in pleasure. Inuyasha tried to tear away his binding but failed miserably. He had to be satisfied without being able to touch her and Kagome riding him the way she was. "Kagome, if you don't slow down, I'm going to cum before you do." He said.

"Then cum, I want to feel your hot sperm filling me up!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha grunted one last time and came, shooting his load deep into her body.

As soon as the first spurt was injected into her, her walls clamped around his pulsing cock, not letting a single drop escape from her body.

Kagome came around her fingers, coating them with her feminine fluids, then woke up. She lifted her upper body to sit up and asked herself, "Why did I dream of him? I never dreamt about any of the men I have been with before." She looked out of the window and saw the shrine he lived in off in the distance. "I have to talk to him." She said before she went to take a shower.

Inuyasha finished showering, dressed, and went over to the window in his room. He opened the window as far as it could go and stepped through it so he did not wake his father by leaving at this time of night. As soon as both of his feet hit the ground, he crouched down and leaped to the next roof, then the next, and the next. He traveled this way all the way to Kagome's building.

Inuyasha arrived after ten minutes of roof hopping. He looked at her building and wondered which window was Kagome's. He knew what her scent smelled like so he sniffed the air and zeroed in on her scent. Since her apartment was on the third floor, he walked up to the building and with a mighty leap, Inuyasha bound right up to the fire escape right outside of her window. He looked in and saw her, drying her hair and his heart started pounding in his chest again as well as his manhood started to twitch. He gently wrapped on her window wit the back of his right hand and waited for her to respond.

Kagome heard the tapping on her window and when she turned around, she noticed Inuyasha outside on the fore escape. She dropped the towel onto the floor, walked over to the window, and opened it all the way. She then asked, "What are you doing here and how did you get up here?"

"I needed to see you and as for how I managed to get up here, demon strength. May I come in?" He asked.

Kagome stepped aside and motioned for him to enter her room.

Inuyasha stepped through the window and instinctively, reached out and pulled her to him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his paper back, then asked, "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

"Shh, please just let me hold you for awhile longer," he replied.

They held onto each other for another ten minutes, each one slightly afraid to take the next step. Then Kagome said, "Its late Inuyasha, spend the rest of the night, with me. We will figure out the rest in the morning."

Inuyasha lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. He wanted to say yes to her request but he wasn't sure if he could control himself and not make love to her, like in his dream. However, he silently nodded to her and pulled away.

Kagome walked over to the left side of the bed, let the towel she was wearing slip from her body and slipped under the covers.

Inuyasha removed all of his clothes with the exception of the briefs he wore, walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and slipped under the covers. He then turned over to face away from her.

Kagome was expecting him to face her and not turn away. She put her left hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn over to face her. "I know this is probably very new to you Inuyasha, but women like to feel their loved one's arms holding them tightly while they sleep. Do you think you can do that?" She asked.

Inuyasha complied and raised his right arm so it would rest under Kagome's head and lifted his left arm she she could nestle her body against his.

Kagome turned over and put her back against his chest.

Inuyasha lowered his left arm and put his hand on her rib cage. He then pulled her tight to his body.

"That's much better, good night, my puppy," Kagome said before she fell asleep.

"Puppy?" Inuyasha asked before he inhaled her scent again and let it lull him into a restful sleep.


	6. Bad Girls Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Don't sue, I have to pay for college next year so I'll be broke.**

 **Thank you all who have followed, favorited, and PMed.**

Several hours later, Sesshoumaru woke up when he felt the late morning rays of the sun, warming his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at the morning sky before he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Sesshoumaru then felt a weight against his right shoulder. He turned his head to the right and noticed a peacefully sleeping Kagura, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, mother is not going to like this." He said as he wrapped his right arm around her.

Kagura stirred when she all of a sudden felt warmer. She opened her eyes and saw her mate's face looking down at her. She lifted her head from his strong shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Morning Sesshoumaru, I trust you slept well, I know I did," Kagura said as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

Sesshoumaru kissed her back before he said, "I did as well Kagura. Sleeping with you feels so natural that I don't want to sleep without you next to me anymore."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and peered into his golden eyes. "What about your mother?" She asked. "I told Lady Izayoi I would not sleep with you again until there is a ring on my finger."

"A mere technicality Kagura, we can rectify that situation this afternoon," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura separated herself from him and paced around in front of him. This was not something she expected at all. For almost the past two centuries, she was alone and free to do whatever she wanted, when she wanted and now, just a few days after meeting the first son of the Alpha Inu-Youkai of the West, she not only accepted to be his mate but he was propositioning marriage. She stopped pacing directly in front of him and said, "Wait a minute, my dear. We have only met a few days ago and you think I am ready to settle down and play house wife to you?" Kagura spat. "I'm a Wind-Youkai, I let the currents take me whereever it wants. I like my freedom and the perks that come with it and you want me to give all of that up to be like your mother?"

"Not at all Kagura," Sesshoumaru answered as he stood up and went over to her. He looked down at her, threw caution to the wind, and embraced her. As he stroked her hair, he answered, "I never want you to feel like that Kagura. One of the things that attracted me to you was your carefree attitude. You are a Wind-Youkai and if you haven't noticed, the currents are quite strong this morning. So, being who you are, why are you still here?"

Kagura couldn't find a plausible answer for him. She did feel the wind against her cheek, but it wasn't telling her to flee. Instead, it was telling her to stay. She closed her eyes, leaned forward and placed her left cheek against his shoulder and said, "The currents are telling me to stay here, with you." She wrapped her arms around his mid-back, then asked, "Do you really want me to be your mate Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagura, ever since I saw you with Ryoko, I knew there was something about you I needed to know better. Now that I have, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it," Sesshoumaru said. He ran his clawed fingers through her hair as he said, "To answer your question. Yes, I want you to be my mate."

Kagura lifted both of her hands to his cheeks, brought him down to her, then said, "I that case, kiss your mate Sesshoumaru."

"Gladly," he replied before he closed the mere inches between them and kissed her.

Izayoi came into her kitchen and noticed her first son and Kagura on the back porch, kissing each other. She walked out of the kitchen and onto the porch before she asked, "Why are you two out here at this time of the morning?"

They separated, turned their heads towards Izayoi, then Sesshoumaru answered, "Mother, we have some news for you that I'm sure you are going to love."

Izayoi crossed her arms under her chest, then asked, "What is it, my son?"

"Sesshoumaru asked me to be his mate," Kagura answered before she looked into her mate's eyes, then said, "And I accepted."

Izayoi ran over to them and hugged them both. "I get another daughter! I'm so happy for both of you!" Izayoi said. She kissed Sesshoumaru's right cheek, then Kagura's left cheek, before she asked, "Kagura, you told me that you were not ready to settle down in one place yet, what changed?"

"Sesshoumaru changed me," Kagura said. "After waking in his arms this morning and listening to the winds telling me to stay, instead of fleeing. I made the decision to stay here, that is if you and your husband will allow a Wind-Youkai who can be quite fickle at times to grace this shrine?"

"Of course you are welcome here Kagura. I could use another female's touch around here and as much as I love all of my dogs, four big strong men versus one little me is a bit much. With you staying here now, we have a fighting chance against all of the testosterone around here," Izayoi said.

Kagura separated herself from Sesshoumaru and slipped her left arm through Izayoi's before she led her into the kitchen as she said, "Yes we do, and if the boys don't like the changes we make, tough! We girls are taking over!"

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate and his adoptive mother went into the kitchen. He smiled at them and said, "Kagura is going to fit in here, very well." He also noticed how quiet the residence was and asked, "I wonder where my brother and Miroku are?"

Miroku woke up entangled in Sango's arms. As he tried to disentangle himself from her, Sango's eyes opened and she asked, "And just where do you think you are going?"

"I was merely heading to the rest room," Miroku answered with a lie.

Sango sensed that he was getting ready to leave her. She sat up in her bed, then said, "No one ever sleeps with me and just gets up and leaves. So Miroku, if you want us to have a future, get your ass back in this bed and cuddle with your girlfriend!"

Miroku settled back down into her bed and slid his left arm under her neck.

Sango snuggled into him, closed her eyes, and said, "That's better."

Miroku couldn't deny that Sango felt real good in his arms. He pulled her tighter into him and stroked her long black hair. "Sango, as much as I like having you in my arms, I really need to go back to the shrine. Lady Izayoi is going to kill me when she finds out that I stayed the night with you."

"Why would she want to kill you Miroku?" Sango asked as she rolled over on top of him.

"Lady Izayoi is very old fashioned and does not believe in co-habitation before marriage. I have to agree with her Sango, I'm not ready to be sleeping with you on a normal basis," Miroku said.

"So, where does that leave us?" Sango asked.

"That leaves us in a relationship built on mutual attraction of the mind and soul," Miroku answered. As he ran his left hand's fingers through Sango's hair, he said, "I do admit my dear Sango, waking up with you next to me is very appealing and felt right. But as good as it felt, waking up in your bed, this is the last time I will be in your bed, without rings on our fingers. That is if we last."

"In that case, I will have to move into the shrine to sleep with you there," Sango said as she lowered her head and started nibbling on his neck.

Miroku fought back a groan before he pushed her off of him. He looked into her confused eyes and said, "That is not what I meant Sango."

Sango laughed for a second then said, "I know what you meant Miroku. I was only playing with you." She lowered her head to his shoulder, placed her left hand on his chest, then said, "I liked waking up next to you too. It's going to be real difficult for me not to want to tie you to the bed so I can keep you for myself. But, I do understand; and if I have to become, slightly less aggressive in order to keep you, then that is what I will do."

"I appreciate that Sango." Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around her neck. "You know, just because we aren't going to be sleeping with each other, doesn't mean that we can't kiss."

"I think I can deal with that," Sango said as she rolled over and kissed him.

Kagome woke up in her bed and felt another warm body lying next to her. She almost jumped out of bed in fright since she didn't remember bringing someone home the night before. Kagome slowly turned to her bedmate and noticed a head of silver hair and a pair of cute ears sitting on top of said head. She reached over and lightly touched his right ear and when her fingers brushed against the silky appendage, it flicked away from her touch. "My my, sensitive aren't you." Kagome reached out to touch his ear again, and this time she managed to get his ear between her thumb and index finger.

As Kagome caressed the ear in her fingers, she heard a low growl emanate from Inuyasha. But being as bold as she was, she leaned forward and took the ear into her mouth.

Inuyasha moaned when Kagome caressed his ear with her tongue. It was like his dream was becoming a reality. He rolled over, slipping his ear from her warm mouth, and looked into her eyes. Inuyasha reached out with his left hand and asked, "What is it about you Kagome that makes me want to hold you close and never let you go?"

Kagome snuggled in close to him and kissed his lips. She then laid her head back down on the pillow and answered, "I don't know. I'm just a normal everyday woman who happened to fall into strong like for a hanyou."

Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around her and said, "In that case, I'm a hanyou that happened to fall into a deep like with a wild girl."

They spent a few minutes like that, then Kagome asked, "Why did you come here last night?"

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling as he contemplated why he really was there. "I needed to talk to you Kagome."

She lifted her head and rolled over on top of him so she could face him. Kagome looked into the golden pools if his eyes and asked, "Why did you need to talk to me, especially at three in the morning?"

"Will you promise not to be embarrassed by what I say?" He asked.

"There is not much you can say that can embarrass me. Now, tell me what is going on and don't sugar coat it," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair as he said, "I had a very pleasant dream about us."

"That doesn't sound so bad, what was it about?"

"You and I were dancing in an elegant ballroom. We were both dressed appropriately for where we were but your gown made you look even more gorgeous that you normally are," he said.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" She asked.

"Let me finish, we were dancing real close during a slow song and after the song ended, we left and went to a five star hotel. We started kissing as our clothes disappeared from our bodies. Eventually, I carried you to the bed where I made love to you for the first time," he said.

Kagome rested her head on his chest again, then said, "I'm not embarrassed at all, I'm actually flattered that you dreamed about me."

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm flattered that you had such a wonderful dream, especially with me. Most of the men I have dated only dreamt about me doing certain things to them. There never was any romance or emotions behind their dreams, just acts. Yours tells of a romantic story of a hanyou and a girl, who happens to be deeply in love with each other. As far as the making love goes, it only strengthens the love and devotion they have for each other," Kagome said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Definitely," she responded and then very nervously asked, "Inuyasha, do you want to make love to me?"

Inuyasha was startled at her boldness and could not deny he wanted to make love to her, like in his dream. However, he also knew its was not proper to have sex with her, without being at least engaged to her. "Kagome, I would love to make love to you."

She lowered herself to him and started nibbling on his neck while her hands ran across his chest and abs.

He grasped her hands in his, stopping her movements, then said, "However, I will not make love to you, at least for now."

Kagome looked down at him then said, "You know how to get a girl going then slam on the brakes."

"Sorry if I gave you the impression I was ready to take that step," he said and kissed her left hand.

Kagome lowered her head to his chest again and splayed her left hand flat against his right pectoral. She then said, "Its alright. But I was sort of hoping that we would get a little closer this morning."

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked.

"You and I had very similar dreams Inuyasha with the exception of we were in a club and ended up at a seedy motel instead of a ballroom and a five star hotel," she replied.

"I would never take you to some crappy motel Kagome, you mean to much to me to do that," Inuyasha said.

"I mean that much to you?" Kagome asked as she lifted her head from her chest. Her face was now contorted in anger and confusion as she asked, "What am I to you and I want a straight answer?"

"I didn't mean to make you angry Kagome, I never want you to be angry or upset with me," he responded. Inuyasha took a few breaths as he figured out how to tell Kagome exactly how he felt about her, without scaring her off. He answered her by asking, "How much do you know about Youkai Mating rituals?"

"Kagura told me and Sango a little about them, what of it?" Kagome asked.

"To Youkai, especially Inu-Youkai, mating is very instinctual and once you find your mate, they become very possessive and start to shower their intended with love and devotion," Inuyasha answered.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kagome said.

"That's only the half of it. Desire to mate with our intended increases to the point of either insanity or extreme violence. In other words, if you are my true mate, my desire to mate with you will make me act like a very jealous boyfriend and will challenge every other man that is near you. Not only that, I will be willing to fight anyone including my own family to keep you safe and if I pupped you, I will give my life to keep you and the un-born pup safe," Inuyasha said.

"That is a little more information than I was expecting Inuyasha," Kagome said. She lowered her head to his chest again and listened to his heart beating in his chest then asked, "Am I your mate?"

"I'm not sure Kagome. I do care about you and I feel good when I'm with you. But are you my mate, I really don't know," he answered.

"Is there a way to find out for sure? She asked.

"Well, there is one way to know for sure, but its quite risky," he answered.

"Inuyasha, I feel the same way towards you. You make me want to give up my lifestyle in order to be with you. I'm willing to give up all of the drinking, clubbing, and hooking up with random guys in order to be with you. So tell me, what I have to do," Kagome said.

Inuyasha lifted her head from his chest, looked into her eyes, then said, "Kiss me Kagome. Kiss me like I'm the man of your dreams coming to take you away."

"I think I can do that," Kagome said as she lowered her face to his and kissed him.

Inuyasha returned her kiss, wrapped his arms around her upper back. And held her tight against him. Instinctively he opened his mouth and tapped her lips with his tongue, asking to entrance to deepen the kiss.

Kagome complied and opened her mouth to allow him entrance.

Their tongues brushed against the others, basking in the sweet taste of the other.

Kagome lowered her hands to the waistband of his briefs and let her fingers skirt along the elastic as her nails grazed the skin just above.

Inuyasha groaned into the kiss and was rapidly losing control. Between the scent of her arousal wafting up from between her legs and his own erection, his desire to mate with her increased dramatically. "Kagome," he said before he groaned then said, "We need to stop before I can't." His lips crashed against hers again.

"What if I don't want to stop?" She said as her right hand slipped under the elastic of his briefs.

Inuyasha felt her hand brush against his erection and his eyes shot open. He grabbed her hand and pulled it from his pants, then said, "We can't do this."

Kagome looked into his eyes and with pleading eyes, she asked, "Why? You have me so aroused and ready to let you fuck me for the rest of the morning, even without protection."

"Kagome, I love you too much to do that," Inuyasha said before he turned his head away from her and cursed for telling her the truth only his heart knew.

Kagome started trembling as she got nervous. This was the first time a man actually told her he was in love with her and actually meant it. "You are in love with me?"

Inuyasha turned his head to face her again and as he looked into her nervous face. He cupped her face in his hands then answered, "Yes Kagome, I'm in love with you, my mate."

A tear flowed from her right eye. She wiped it away with her hand and it was replaced with another one.

"Kagome, are you alright," he asked as the thought she was going to reject him.

"Inuyasha, as long as you accept me for who I am," Kagome answered. She gulped then continued, "Then I will be happy to be your mate."

Inuyasha was completely overjoyed with her answer. He kissed her then said, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Now, how are we going to tell my mother?"

"If I'm right, Lady Izayoi is going to have her hands full with Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Sango and I have already packed up her belongings for their final move to the shrine. They are perfect for each other," Kagome said.

"Just like us," Inuyasha said as he pulled her down to him.

"Just like us, my ever loving puppy," Kagome said.

After a few minutes, he let go of her and said, "I really should head home. My mother and father is probably wondering where I am." He slid out of the bed and as he dressed, he asked, "Care to come by the shrine later so we can tell my parents the news together?"

Kagome pulled the covers up to her neck and then replied, "Yes, I'll even bring us a boxed lunch so we can eat together."

He finished pulling his shirt on his body, went back to the bed, kissed her one last time, and started to leave. Inuyasha stopped at the door and said before he left, "I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again, my mate."

Kagome snuggled up into the blankets tighter and inhaled his scent from the sheets. She closed her eyes and smiled before she said, "So will I my puppy, so will I." She then drifted back to sleep.

End of Chapter


	7. Bad Girls Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own only the OCs and the story. Everything else belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and I think VIZ Media.**

 **Warning: There is content in this chapter that warrants the "M" rating.**

During the next few weeks, the shrine was a buzz with new parishioners who rushed to the shrine to see the three new maidens that graced the shrine's grounds.

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura fell into their duties at the shrine quite well.

Kagura worked right along with Sesshoumaru, helping him work with the young children. Especially one little girl was definitely more happy to see her. When Ryoko saw Kagura again, she broke free from her mother's grasp and ran to the Wind-Youkai in order to hug her tight.

Kagura embraced Ryoko back and asked her, "Do you want to know something Ryoko?"

"What is it Miss Kagura?" Ryoko asked in response.

Kagura leaned forward to whisper into Ryoko's ear. She answered, "Sesshoumaru and I are getting married. I'm his life mate."

Ryoko turned her head to face the Wind-Youkai as her eyes went wide. She then said, "He's lucky to have you Miss Kagura."

Kagura kissed Ryoko's left cheek, then said, "Yes he is."

"Miss Kagura, you don't look the same as Sesshoumaru, are you a Inu-Youkai too?" She asked with the innocence of a young child could.

"No Ryoko, I'm not a a Inu-Youkai like my mate is. I'm a Wind-Youkai," Kagura answered.

"Really, what can you do?" Ryoko asked.

Kagura looked over to her mate for a second then back to Ryoko before answering, "Why don't I show you instead after we are done here."

"I'd like that Kagura, I love you," Ryoko said before she kissed Kagura's right cheek.

Kagura held her right hand up to her cheek and felt the warmth and sincerity from Ryoko's kiss. "I love you too Ryoko, Let's join my mate, then if you really want, we can head out back and I will show you what I really can do."

They headed over to where Sesshoumaru was setting up the chairs to give his lesson to the children.

Miroku and Sango were getting ready for Miroku to give a mid-day sermon in the main temple. They each were dressed in traditional shrine robes of white linen and green stripes make of silk.

Miroku turned to look at Sango and noticed how good she looked in her robe. "Sango, might I say you look gorgeous in that robe."

As Sango finished securing her robe, then turned to face Miroku. She bent her left knee, accentuating her curvy body, then said, "Just to let you know, I went Commando. This robe feels so comfortable that I was able to without worrying about being rubbed the wrong way."

Miroku was not familiar with the term 'Commando'. He nervously asked, "What do you mean Sango?"

Sango closed the distance between the two of them, with a sway in her hips that would drive the men wild. She then answered, "I'm completely naked under this robe Miroku. I might have calmed down a little, but I'm still as brazen as ever." She then slinked away from him and into the main temple.

Miroku's mouth was hanging open as he watched her 'walk' out of the room. After she was out of his sight, he closed his mouth, then said, "Please, give me the strength I need to be the man she needs." Miroku remembered the way it felt to wake up in her arms, then said, "I think I'm falling for the lovely Sango." And followed her into the main temple.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Lady Izayoi were in the kitchen, preparing the afternoon's snack for the parishioners and every once in a while, Inuyasha would stop what he was doing and steal a glance at Kagome.

Kagome was busying herself making a large pitcher of juice for the children when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked around with her eyes, and noticed a pair of golden colored eyes watching her. But before she could say anything, his eyes returned to their previous task. She finished making the juice and picked up the pitcher in her left hand before she started walking out of the kitchen. But as she started walking past Inuyasha, she reached out and slapped his backside with her right hand before darting out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha jumped when her hand slapped his butt. He turned around in time to see the remnants of Kagome's hair leaving the kitchen. Inuyasha smirked, then softly said, "I like to play too Kagome, when I see you next, you will find out what its like to play with a Hanyou."

None of this escaped Lady Izayoi though. She continued slicing up some fresh apples for the children with a knowing smile on her face.

Inuyasha happened to look over to his mother and saw the smile on her face. He then asked, "What are you smiling about mother?"

"Nothing really Inuyasha dear," she replied not stopping her work. "I'm was just thinking of how well you and Kagome seem to be getting along. You know your brother is marrying Kagura, so when are you going to make a move on Kagome?"

"Mother, Kagome and I do have something to tell you and father. I think I have found my mate and its Kagome,," Inuyasha said.

Lady Izayoi stopped what she was doing, put her knife down, and turned to face her youngest son. With her hands planted firmly on her hips, she asked, "You _think_ Kagome is your mate? Don't lie to me by telling me you weren't at her apartment a few weeks ago and spent the night with her! I know she likes you and you like her!"

"Yes mother, we like each other and I did spend the night with her!" He spat back.

"Then what is the problem?" she asked. "There is an obvious attraction between the two of you, so what is holding you back?"

"I'm a fucking Hanyou mother! I'm not a full Youkai or a full human either! A woman as beautiful as Kagome might say she likes me, but every one of the girls I dated that is like her used me, then threw me away!" He replied but was slapped across the face by his mother.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again Inuyasha! You might be bigger than me but I'm still your mother and I have no problem taking you down a peg or two!" Izayoi yelled in anger.

Inuyasha stood there completely stunned as the stinging of his mother's slap as well as her words sank in. "Mother, I'm sorry for yelling at you as well as my language," he said before he pulled her into a embrace that could have broken her. "I'm scared mother, I like her so much but I don't want to get hurt again." He smirked then said, "She even calls me her puppy."

"She calls you her puppy? I think you had better talk to her and find out exactly how she feels about you. Can you let me go please Inuyasha? You're a little strong," Izayoi said.

He let her go and made sure his mother was alright before he said, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Dear boy, I have seen you move large boulders by yourself and you're telling me you don't know your own strength!? Go and talk to Kagome before I have a word or two with your father about your language!" Izayoi said. "Go NOW!" She yelled as she pointed towards the door.

"Fine mother, I'm leaving," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Izayoi returned to her preparations and as she worked her knife, she said, "I remember when I called Touga my puppy for the first time. I few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with his pup and that pup was you Inuyasha." She stopped working then said, "Oh, I hope he didn't pup her yet! If he did, I'll kill him."

Inuyasha found Kagome over by Kagura who was reading to a couple of girls. They both had large smiles on their faces as Kagura told a story of how a young and beautiful Wind-Youkai was able to claim the heart of the first son of Inu-No-Taisho. Little did those girls know, that the story was very true.

Kagura finished telling her tale, then Ryoko said, "That is so romantic Kagura, I want to find a prince like him to sweep me off of my feet too."

"Don't worry Ryoko, someday you will find a man that will worship the ground you walk on," Kagura said as she extended her hands to the two girls and said, "We had better join the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru is about to start."

The four girls got up from their seats and started walking over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting. But Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and said, "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Alright," she replied.

They left the small temple and went out by one of the gardens behind both temples.

Kagome looked at the flowers and the budding trees for a second before she asked, "What did you need to talk to me about Inuyasha?"

He hugged her from behind and lowered his chin to her left shoulder. Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, how do you really feel about me?"

She placed her hands over his at her waist and replied, "You know I like you a lot Inuyasha, why are you bringing this up?"

"I'm scared Kagome. I'm scared that I am going to fall deeply in love with you and you are going to throw me away," he said.

She spun around in his arms, stroked his long hair, then said, "I would never do that! You have shown me how it feels to be deeply adored for by someone else so why would I throw you away?"

He let go of her, turned around so she couldn't see his face, and hung his head low. "I thought my ex-girlfriend was the one for me and she left me after I told her I loved her.

Kagome trembled as she listened to Inuyasha tell her about his past.

"Her name was Kikyo and she was quite beautiful. We dated for months and one night, I confessed to her that I loved her. She kissed me one last time before she said this isn't working for me anymore, goodbye Inuyasha and she just left. I saw her again a few days later and she was already dating another guy. I haven't dated anyone since her, until I met you. I am having those same feelings again Kagome and those feelings led me to heartache," He turned to face her then asked, "I want to know how you really feel about me Kagome because I know how I feel about you?"

Kagome answered him the only way she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide for a second, then closed them as he gave into the power of her kiss.

Kagome turned up the heat by letting her left hand wander down his back to his butt and giving it a firm squeeze before returning to his lower back. She tapped his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance so she could taste her puppy again.

Inuyasha complied and opened his mouth. He felt her tongue glide across his and lick his fangs. He pulled her tighter to his body and as she felt how her kiss was affecting him, she slipped her left hand down the back of his pants to feel his ass.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss then Kagome broke it long enough to say, "I think my puppy needs to learn that I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Her hand left his ass and slipped out of his pants long enough to un-do the button holding his pants closed, then slipped her hand down the front. She found what she was searching for and gave his erection a slow stroke. "I think I had better find a away to relieve you of this big problem, lover. I can't let you walk around the shrine like this." Kagome said as she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha was not sure why she was on her knees. But he liked the feeling of her hand rubbing his erect penis. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of you, my puppy. Just relax," She said as her right hand lowered the zipper and his pants fell open.

Kagome looked at the massive member in front of her, then licked her lips before opening her mouth and just taking the head in.

Inuyasha threw his head back and groaned as her tongue worked its magic over his sensitive head.

She lifted her mouth away from his cock, looked at the expression in his face, then said, "I guess my puppy likes. Let's see how you like this." Kagome opened her mouth again and took him in all the way to the hilt. She started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, paying attention to the vein near the head that she knew drove men wild.

Inuyasha never had a woman do this to him before. However it felt heavenly to him. "Kagome, Ugh, where did you learn to do this? Ahh!"

Kagome lifted her eyes to look at him and noticed his eyes were tightly closed with a grimace on his face that told her he really liked what she was doing. She turned up the heat even more by placing both hands on his bare ass and giving it a firm squeeze as her head bobbed lower, burning her nose in the dense hair of his groin.

"Kagome, if you don't stop, I'm going to lose it," Inuyasha said right before he grunted in pleasure.

Kagome bobbed her head faster to bring him to orgasm quicker while adding more suction in the process. She then closed her eyes and waited for him to start cumming in her mouth.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha let out a growl and exploded in her mouth, shooting volley after volley of hot sperm down her waiting throat.

Kagome felt the first spurt hit the back of her throat. Then pulled back so just the head was in her mouth so his sperm would glide across her tongue before she swallowed it. However, he came in such a volume that some of it escaped her lips and spilled out.

Eventually the monsoon slowed to a drip and he panted heavily from exertion. "That.. That was amazing Kagome." He said and continued panting.

Kagome removed her mouth from him after she made sure he was clean enough to get dressed again and licked her lips clean. She swallowed the last of his sperm, then said as she stood up, "I'm glad you liked it. Now, if I wasn't planning on sticking around, would I do that to you?"

"No, I guess not," Inuyasha said. He then kissed her before he said, "Kagome, you keep finding more ways to make me fall deeper in love with you than I already am. Will you let me give you the same pleasure you gave me?"

"Yes you can my puppy but not here. Come to my apartment tonight and I'll let you please your mate however you want, if you are ready for that," Kagome replied not wanting to push him into something he wasn't ready for. Although she really liked that he wanted to give her as much pleasure as she gave him.

"I'm not sure that I am ready, but I want to try though. I want to know how it feels to make the woman I'm in love with tremble with pleasure as much as I did," Inuyasha said.

She played with his left ear with her right hand as she said, "You have all their time in the world to make me feel good Inuyasha. Please don't rush this, if you are not ready, I don't want to push you."

Inuyasha took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth so he could kiss it before he said, "I want to Kagome, I want to so badly. But you're right, I'm not ready to take our relationship beyond what just happened. Can we slow this down, just a hair?"

Kagome put his hand on her cheek and said, "Sure we can slow this down, I want you to be comfortable with me and not feel pressured into doing anything you don't want." She kissed his hand, then said, "If we return to your brother, I think he will be able to smell what we just did. Care to take a walk around the gardens with your mate?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and took her hand in his as he answered, "Nothing could make me more happy Kagome."

They walked around the garden for the rest of the afternoon while making plans for their first dinner date and sleepover.

Touga poked his head out of the bushes after they left for their walk. He watched as Kagome rested her head against his shoulder as they disappeared around a corner and he said, "My dear boy, you had better take care of her properly like I taught you or I will rip your head off. She is one in a million, just like my mate is." Touga then left the bushes to go and join his wife in the temple.

End of Chapter


End file.
